


Chasing for the Clouds

by Weaselandcherry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselandcherry/pseuds/Weaselandcherry
Summary: The first time she met him, she was unprepared and honestly, she wasn’t in the best of moods which was why whenever she thought back to those first five minutes, she never failed to wince.He laughed, "We keep meeting like this." She thought it absurd how hard her stomach flopped at that smile on his pretty face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the one-shot I mentioned to those, but a multi. fic that has been mulling about in my brain for quite some time. I wanted to create a story for those who... aren't quite fans of V and for those who can't understand the extent of an abusive relationship and how it affects its victims. I'm not shaming nor hating on Rika here (even though I'm not her biggest fan), but I respect her has a complex chara. Years ago I read something that really resonated with me. Who would want their own characters used in some sort of villainous way especially if you don't entirely know if they would do it (this comes from writers usually sticking in chara. they don't like to play the antagonist). So, that's why in this story, Rika is not present, and I have created an entire OC dedicated to this fic, but the type of abuser is still the same. I appreciate those of you who have clicked on this! I hope some of you take away from this story whether it be leisure and pleasure or an epiphany.

The first time she met him, she was unprepared and honestly, she wasn’t in the best of moods which was why whenever she thought back to those first five minutes, she never failed to wince.

“Well, thanks for listening, boss man.”  
  
“I don’t know why you insist on that nickname when you don’t work for me nor am I your boss.” She rolled her eyes at the man in the chair.

“Fine,  _ Jumin _ . How should I address you?” She rose a fine brow, a smidge curious.

“Magnificent.” Her other brow rose at that before a bellow of laughter bubbled up, and she laughed out loud and rose a hand to her mouth.

“ _ Magnificent _ Jumin it is, catboy.” He looked at her in displeasure.

“Why are you still here? I thought we had a deal. Should I start making you sign a contract?”

“No need, I’ll be on my way.” She waved gently behind her as she made her way out of his office.

Talking with Jumin always cleared up her thoughts. MC had known him for two years now. Though, they first met with very murky and dubious circumstances.  Technically speaking, they were ex-fiancés, much to Jumin’s chagrin- he denied the legitimacy of the whole thing entirely.

MC had never really cared for whom she got married to, a woman who would do what she wanted anyway. So, when she found out that her father had met up with the founder of C&R and set up a contract for both of their businesses with a small printed clause on page thirty-four section C that stated Jumin and she were to marry, she was unmoved and unbothered.

Quite honestly, the idea of a prearranged marriage seemed like a better idea than not having one at all. Both parties seemed to reap some sort of benefit, and as long as they could tolerate one another, she had no problem living her life like that. Not to say she didn’t believe in love, but a woman with her aspirations and tough personality, she didn’t really see herself with anyone serious in the next ten years… or fifteen.

She thought she hit the jackpot with Han Jumin once she met him. He was polite-ish, handsome, came from a prominent family, and most importantly, he had the mind of a businessman. That was something she found incredibly attractive, so she figured she’d try to maybe at least be on good terms with him.

Jumin wasn’t fond of her buttering up though. She tried to seem as genuine as possible- because she was- but he seemed to have this premonition in his mind that she was just like all of the other women who fawned over him and would never give her the time of day. It wasn’t until she surprise visited him at his penthouse did she finally understand why.

Jumin was in a relationship.

It was some ordinary, plain looking girl. At that time, she guessed she had developed a small, small, small crush on the guy. Nothing she couldn’t squash though. They hadn’t known each other for long, afterall.

After Jumin made a huge deal of sticking it to her and kissed the woman right in front of her, MC figured she’d first get even with him then break off the sham of a marriage. She did the only thing that would really get to him.

She stole a possible client right under his nose. The irked look she got from him was all the medicine she needed to crush her feelings and move on. Instead of C&R getting a 4.5 million won contract with Epsen cosmetics, she did, and boy, did that ever feel good. It also boosted her family’s company immensely, and the small two percent drop in C&R cosmetic products for the next quarter pleased her so much that she printed out the chart and framed it on her desk.

She figured his father must have exchanged words with him because she surprisingly got an email from the charity organization he was a part of, inviting her to their Christmas party.

It was one of the smaller charity parties she had attended, but it was cute and personal.

She ended up seeing Jumin there. He was the first to approach her; maybe he was supposed to say he was sorry, given that he kept looking back expectedly at his new fiancè. He never did though- probably assuming MC would first. She would have rather gone into anaphylactic shock than say sorry. It seemed they were on the same page regarding that though, and she left the party on semi-good terms with the man.

The only reason she started talking to him again this year was because of a business venture their fathers wanted to try again, something about commercializing a subsidiary’s rebranded product for international markets in England and Germany.

In short, she ended up going to his office a lot. Normally, she expected half and half in terms of meeting commutes, but Jumin was basically running his father’s company while the man golfed. MC only oversaw a few departments personally and worked on a few projects a quarter, so she had the more flexible schedule.

Coming over to the office more often than not allowed for her to get to know that assistant of his a bit more. Kang Jaehee was a bit of  square as far as MC was concerned, but she had her moments. She thought it cute when the girl would fangirl over her favorite idol. She especially liked when they got on their talks about coffee and what was beginning to get popular in the world of baristas.

Jumin and MC’s relationship always seemed a bit more one-sided still but she was fine with the way things were.

Nowadays, she’d just pop in and rant about her day if it was exceptionally worse than normal, but she usually came over and bought lunch to eat, or if she knew they were both going to pull all nighters, she’d bring hot food and coffee. He’d somewhat complain in a very Jumin way, but he never told her to stop. So, she didn’t.

Which was why she found it odd, after all that time she spent in that damned office of his, she hadn’t met the one man Jumin trusted with his life. She didn’t have a lot of friends, but she figured Jumin and her were sort of friends-ish now, right? 

Her heels clacked as she got closer to the door, the grip of the coffee in her hand felt pleasant against her cold skin.  “Make sure to give my gratitude to your doorman,” he voiced right as she was about to open the door and mind her own, just like Jumin should have done.

Hm, she figured they  _ weren’t  _ friends after all.

She whipped her head around, her blond curls following behind her. “Listen you asshole,” she pointed and abruptly got cut off when the door slammed into her side. Her balance thrown off, she stumbled and fell on her side, coffee spilling all over her blouse that probably cost more than what the lobby receptionist made a quarter.

She ignored the apology coming from above, and she swore she heard a giggle from the manchild in the chair feet away. Maybe if she got up fast enough she could smack him into the next dimension. She was sure she would be doing the company and that poor fiancè of his a favor. No one’d miss him much... maybe Elizabeth the Third, but she was a stupid cat. Anyone could make a pet happy.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” A worried voice asked again. She could hear how he really was sorry, but sorry wasn’t going to solve her stained shirt.

She groaned and lifted herself up with her elbows to glare at the person who assaulted her with the door. Browns narrowed at the suspiciously cute and awkward smile he gave in return to her dagger like eyes.

“Um…”

His hand was still out for her to take, and after a another second it slackened, and he slowly and nervously retracted the gesture. With an irritated huff, she pushed herself off and stood up only to notice a slight wobble from one of her shoes. With unbelieving eyes she looked down and tested her weight on it only for it to give out and snap.

This was it, today was officially the worst day she ever had the displeasure of experiencing. A cry of frustration ripped from her throat.

“Uh, I, I’m extremely sorry. Can I- is there anything I can do?” She turned to fully face him, face full of annoyance. “I can pay for your dry cleaning.”

“No! No you can’t,” she growled, ripping the shoe from her foot, then doing the same to the other side. MC pivoted on her bare feet and sent a death glare at the other figure in the room. “This is all your fault!”  
  
“I fail to see reason.”  
  
“Of course you do! Gosh, to think I came here to let out steam only to leave with just as much or even more. You’re lucky I’m not suing your sorry ass,  _ Han Lame-min _ .” She turned her attention back to the other man. “And you too! I should sue you for assault.”

“You will do no such thing,” Jumin piqued up from the back. The teal man hesitantly interrupted, “Jumin, it’s fine.”

“Why shouldn’t I, huh? I don’t make empty promises; I’ll suck you and your family dry.” A huge, exasperated sigh came from behind her.

“Ji Hyun is a friend of mine.”  
  
“Why should I care?” she asked never breaking eye contact with said blue man.

“Are we not friends.” Were they now?

She paused and backed her hostile head away from the man. She regarded him again, eyes running up and down him.

He was tall, abnormally tall for a Korean man, but then again, so was Jumin. The teal hair and eyes would look weird or outlandish on anyone, but it worked on him to where it even seemed natural. He must’ve had a good hair stylist; they even got his eyebrows. Other than that, nothing really stood out too much about him. His clothes were bland, and the collared sweater he wore was a tad too baggy; also, she hoped that was red paint on the collar. Other than his face nothing was amazing, so what was it that…

“I’m sorry but… do I have something on my face?”

Was it his voice? No, it sounded… weird, not necessarily bad but… just weird. She couldn’t put her finger on it.

Her eyes caught a gleam on his wrist. She’d know that watch anywhere. Her father was an adamant watch collector.

That was the new Rolex Cellini Moonphase watch with 18 carat everose gold, double bezel, domed sapphire crystal, topped with 3195 calibre that cost, depending on the retailer, anywhere between twenty-three and twenty-five thousand American dollars- probably roughly sold for a few of hundred thousand won over here though.

So, it seemed as if he too hailed from money. It seemed a simple trip to the dry cleaners would be nothing then…

She thrusted her Jimmy Choos at him, his hands clusimly tried to acquire a secure hold of them as she quickly deposited them. “Wanna do me a favor? Get me a brand new pair of shoes since you ruined mine.” She turned up her nose.

“Of course, but I don’t-”   
“Size seven and a half, white, Jimmy Choo. I expect nothing less,” she promptly finished and  turned her head and walked past him out the door.

“Oh, have a good evening, Miss Kim.” Jaehee stood and bowed politely as she walked passed her desk on the way out. “Oh! Wait.” She stopped in her tracks, and it took all her efforts to act cordially towards the assistant.

“Kang.”  
  
“Right, excuse me.” She saw her fumble beneath her desk momentarily before she emerged with a pair of plain, low, black heels. “I’m not sure if I should ask what happened to your feet, but I always carry an extra pair because it is Mr. Han who I work for.”  
  
“Wise woman you are…” she muttered ruefully. Her eyes glanced up, and she noticed they were presented to her in such a way that it seemed as if she was supposed to…  _ take them _ . That couldn’t be it though, right?  
  
“Please, you can use them for your trip home,” Jaehee urged.

MC cautiously took a couple steps towards the shoes and inspected them with critically meticulous eyes.

It was a kind gesture and yet… Her body involuntarily shivered at the hideousness of them.

They weren't even white.

She would never put those things on her feet. The cheapest shoe she had to wear was once when her father insisted she come along to a hot springs with him for some “family bonding” with her younger brother. It was an unexpected request, but she could almost never say no to her father, especially when he started to pull the ‘I’m old, I might not have many years to live’ card. She had to go out to the closest designer store and buy the first thing she could because there was no way she was wearing their “complementary” slippers no matter how “nice” they seemed.

“Sorry but no thanks,” she wryly cut out. “Next time just keep a pair for me here. I can’t walk out in those even if it’s for a second. My feet wouldn’t allow it,” she finished, face trying to control the repulsed look.

“Sorry, I didn’t think about that. I will see to it right away.” Her offered shoes pulled back away from MC’s sight.

“I’ll send my specifications early tomorrow morning. I’m going home,” she waved and turned her back to continue on her way.

“Good night, ma’am.”  
  
“Night, Kang.”


	2. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn’t concentrate though. MC still hadn’t figured it out yet, why her mind always ran back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so thankful for the great response this story is getting so far. Thanks for all of those who gave kudos and for the couple of reviews I received. It made me even more excited :)  
> And I think I like short chapters for this particular fic. The shorter scenes just run more smoothly to write and read, in my opinion. Though, that doesn't mean there won't be longer chapters, it's just that for now, they're short. (This chapter's a bit dialogue heavy too, sorry about that!) I normally tend to go long anywyay, and I feel like that'll happen once I start getting into the angsty stuff.

“It’s the most peculiar of things,” she spoke into the thumb she was biting at.

“That is a horrible habit,” Jumin commented. Her mouth retracted from her finger, and she frowned.

It was two days since she had seen Jumin, and it was two days since she had seen that odd man- not that he was odd in any sort of bad way, but he was odd in the sense that his presence had failed to leave her mind; it riddled all her thoughts.

Her brain still clancked empty on what it was that made her pause upon their first encounter.

“Perhaps it was his voice?” Jumin finally humored her after MC had been pondering over her plight for almost an hour.

“That’s nothing notable though.”  
  
“Hm, I always thought of V’s voice a bit cheesy.” A smirk pulled at her lips.

“So that’s what it was,” she muttered beneath her breath. “But cheesy?”  
  
“Like for a commercial… maybe I could use him to voice over in Elizabeth the Third’s commercial.”  
  
“Wow, what a great idea.” She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripped from her words

“I am full of them,” he declared, modestly. “Hmm, I will have to think on it.”

MC twisted a hand whimsically in the air. “Tell me about him?” she tried.  
  
“Why must I?”  
  
She shrugged. “Humor me some more.”

He adjusted his legs to where his right crossed over his left, and his head tilted slightly up.

“Kim Ji Hyun, otherwise known as V. Twenty-six. He’s a prominent photographer who does everything from commissioned portraits to traveling for his work-”  
  
“No, no. Jumin. You sound like you’re reciting his biography or something. Tell me something about him that a friend of his would know.”

He took a moment then said, “He recently came back from Greece.”

“Oh? I’ve never been. Did you get a gift?”  
  
“I didn’t ask for anything, but I received a shirt.”

Her brow rose. “Shirt? Do you even wear one of those? Was it a tourist shirt?” A picture of the young businessman in some tacky tourist shirt popped into her head. MC had to refrain from smiling in front of the inquisitive man.

“I believe so. I cannot read it because of the text, but on the back it says ‘ _ It’s all Greek to me _ ’.” She let out a snort. Who gives gifts like that to Han Jumin? How dorky. Cute.

“What about his family?” she inquired.

“He has a step-sister from his father’s second marriage.”  
  
“His father got a divorce as well? Man, what’s up with these businessmen not holding on to one woman?”

“I am not sure if you are asking or simply stating.” MC shrugged again.

“What else? How long have you known the guy?” She tilted her head.

“Since I was six years of age.”  
  
“Oh? I wouldn’t have pegged you as the childhood friend type or friend type, period.”  
  
“Perhaps you’re right. It was V that put the first step forward in our friendship.”  
  
“I smell a story, Han Jumin. Spill,” she demanded, sitting up straight and resting a palm below her chin, careful to not touch the makeup on her face.

“It’s nothing special,” he started, “I crashed my Italian modeled car into the wall surrounding his house, and Ji Hyun demanded compensation.”

“Wait, I thought you said you were six. How’d you have an Italian modeled vehicle?” she asked, incredulous.  
  
“Of course it was for children,” he told her as if it was  _ plainly obvious _ .  
  
“Anyway, what compensation?” MC carried on, not letting his tone get to her.

“He demanded that I be his friend.”

It was odd that she was finding herself smiling at that. They were stupid, childish words. They probably didn’t even know what ““compensation meant, what child would? Yet, her lips curled into a soft smile. She almost wanted to smack it off her own face.

“You find this funny?” Jumin asked slowly. Her face straightened.

“Yeah, sure, it’s a dumb kid story,” she casually brushed off and tried to busy her focus on the papers beneath her hands.

“Interesting.”

She couldn’t concentrate though. MC still hadn’t figured it out yet, why her mind always ran back to him.

After reading the same sentence over for the tenth time she about gave up doing work when Jumin spoke up form his own paperwork with a simple voice, “Ji Hyun did tell me that he was seeing someone. They’ve been dating for a few months now.”

Her eyes tranced on some business jargon word, and the nerves in MC’s brain informed her on how fast her heart dropped into her stomach.

Ah, so that’s what it was.

Could she feel more stupid? A wry smile fitted on her lips. She didn’t reply, and now with that, she felt her concentration return and busied herself for the next couple of hours with market reports.

* * *

It was another long day at the office and MC never hated how much she distrusted elevators than she did now. After a gruelling twelve flights of stairs, MC unlocked the door to her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and made an immediate bee-line for the unopened wine sitting on her kitchen counter.

Was she ever glad for Jumin and his hobby of wine tasting.

She picked up and read over the small card that was attached to the cork and grunted.

He wanted a detailed review on the wine? Was that why he gifted it to her? Well, she would  _ ignore  _ that request.

Not bothering to take out her good crystal, MC got out one of her cheaper glasses and poured a generous amount before taking the trek to her room.

After a short and relaxing shower, she settled in her bed, careful to handle her glass, and settled down.

She sniffed at the translucent liquid before giving it a small taste. It was a bit too sweet for her liking, but she figured it was all right for some one who enjoyed mostly white wines.

_ “...seeing someone. They’ve been dating for a few months.” _

MC groaned and ran a hand over her face before taking a gulp of the alcohol.

Why couldn’t she just get over it? She barely knew him, let alone seen and talked to him. She barely remembered the guy’s name. What was it again? It was some random letter from the no one used from the American alphabet. V, right? Wait, wasn’t that his pseudonym?

Another groan.

How could she even crush on someone who she didn’t even know their first name?

MC felt extremely pathetic. She had seen many of other better looking bachelors too, so what was it that made  _ him  _ different?

After her big revelation, she thought the constant thinking of the teal eyed man would go away, but it only seemed to intensify. He wasn’t even single too! The guy had a girlfriend for goodness sake!

She gulped down some more wine.

Were her morals really stooping so low as to now she would hit on another woman's partner?

She shook her head. No, she would never go there. It wasn’t her; it wasn’t what she did.

Maybe she couldn’t get over him because she hadn’t done anything nasty to him.

MC hadn’t had the most successful of relationships. In fact, all of them had ended just like they did with Jumin, even though Jumin didn’t count their relationship as one.

At first, she did it to make herself feel better, but now, it had sort of become a habit- a ritual-like thing. Break up, get one over on them and make them feel like crap for a while, then move on- feelings trashed and long forgotten.

But, it wouldn’t feel right to do anything to him when she hardly knew him, she reasoned.

Gosh, what the hell was going on with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so it's a bit clear... MC's not following the "love at first sight" thing but an "intrigued at first sight". She does like Ji Hyun though but not on some deep level; it's very surface, even though she has no idea what it is about him that she likes so much, haha. She's just sort of drawn to him, and I think we can all relate to that on some level, whether it be a person, hobby, or food, lol.  
> And before I forget, does anyone else have an android? I tried to follow the instructions to get the updated pictures, but it's not working for me? So, if anyone knows how... please share, haha, thanks.  
> Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	3. The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Jimmy Choo murderer.” His mouth opened in shock as if he was going to speak but was too stunned. He shyly waved. “Ah, hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me! I'm drowning in college work and don't know what I'm doing with my life :(((  
> I do have one very important question. Would you guys be interested in little mini chapters from a third person selective perspective from Ji Hyun? Depending on responses I'll start writing them up for important points in the story (like the next chapter).

“Gun!” She dropped a stack of papers on her desk. She watched as everyone in the room flinched at the loud noise it made. “What is this? You expect others to do their job correctly when you produce this internship level bullshit? What do you think the company pays for you to do? Play minecraft all day?”

He sweated, and a couple girls next to him giggled. MC shot them a harsh, disapproving look; they stopped.

“Look at Kido’s work then redo it. We don’t have time for dilly-dally on my team. The rest of you are clear and free to go. Good work.” She walked out ahead of them grabbing her bags and jacket with her, signature white heels clacking as she walked to one of the coffee vending machines.

She felt a caffeine headache coming, and she wanted to get ahead of it otherwise the rest of her night would end up going sideways, not even the good kind either.

Inserting some change into the machine she pushed for her desired beverage and waited for it to drop… and waited some more.

Nothing.

She pressed the button again, thinking maybe she didn’t press down hard enough.

Again, nothing.

“This sucks,” she muttered to herself and began pressing it again not even noticing the soft murmuring of voice coming down the hall.

“I seriously doubt that would happen.”  
  
“I swear, I watched it on television once,” a familiar voice echoed in the hall.

MC paused her button mashing monetarily, debating on whether or not she should turn her head at the two nearing her.

“Oh, is that what was recorded? We should watch it together!”

A soft chuckle. “But I already watched it.”  
  
“So? You don’t want to watch it with me then?” a pouty voice retorted.

“For you, anything.”

MC wanted to gag. How… cheesy.

Head turned, she then got a full image of V and what MC assumed was the girlfriend, going off of the couple’s conversation. Again, she wasn’t anything amazing or spectacular.

What was it with these plain looking girls getting handsome guys?

Recognition fluttered across teal eyes. “Hey, Jimmy Choo murderer.” His mouth opened in shock as if he was going to speak but was too stunned.

He shyly waved. “Ah, hello.”

“V, who’s this?” the shorter girl inquired, arm now wrapped securely around the arm she was loosely hanging onto earlier.

“Um, Jumin’s friend?”  
  
“I guess we are aren’t we?” MC mused, a wry smile present on her face. “Well, I guess that settles that debate then.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I never got your name,” the girl spoke up again.

“I never gave it. Isn’t it rude to not introduce yourself first?” She jutted a hip out and cocked a brow expectedly.

“Hae Jin, Cheok Hae Jin and this V.” She nodded in his direction.

“I know who he is,” MC lied with ease. “What brings you here?” she asked, turning her attention to the male. “People are already starting to leave now. You don’t have business here, correct?”

“Right.” He grinned. The mildly hostile look on her face completely disappeared, yet was quickly replaced with a guarded one.

“Actually,” Hae Jin spoke up, “We’re here to-”

“V.”

MC twisted her head to look behind her shoulder. The tall, dark figure of Han Jumin could be seen walking down the hall in long, casual strides. She, herself, was taller than most women in Korea, sitting at a comfortable five foot six inches, but Jumin was literally all leg that made her feel like her superior height was shit. She wondered who was taller.. Her eyes swam over to V’s lengthy form as they waited for Jumin to get closer. V or Jumin?

She ignored the brunet even as he stopped right next to her.

“I got contacted by security that you arrived.  I came myself to see what was taking so long.”

“We’ve only been here for less than five minutes though.” V smiled as if he knew what his friend was going to say next.

“You were approximately one minute and thirty-four seconds late, and that’s taking into account elevator calculations.”  
  
“Gosh, you’re so weird.” MC muttered, glancing off to the side.

Hae Jin piped up, “It’s weird but endearing!” MC regarded her for a moment and not more.

Dark brown hair pinned to one side and framed her face attractively, and her clothes were trendy, but that was nothing to be shocked about.

Boring.

“Thank you. Glad to know someone appreciates my efforts. I already like her, V.”  
  
“Are you saying I don’t appreciate all you do, Jumin?”

“I’m simply stating my approval for the extra token of acknowledgement.”

“Well, I don’t mean to interrupt but I rather not have conversations that block the hallway,” MC intruded as she noticed a few employees walking, no doubt attempting to go home, but their slow pace was a dead giveaway that they were scared of interrupting their boss in the middle of his very personal conversation.

“Right, we should move,” Ji Hyun agreed.

“Better yet, we may leave now.” MC’s ears perked at Jumin’s choice of words.

She finally glanced at Jumin. “What? Where are you going?” It seemed this time it was his turn to ignore her gaze.

“I believe I had Assistant Kang send an email.”  
  
“Did you now. When?”  
  
“Two hours ago.”  
  
“God bless, Jumin. I was in my team meeting.” She glared.

“I apologize, the plans were made last minute. I will not be staying at the office late today.” He looked in her direction, some Jumin way of apologizing to her. She nodded.

The food bag in her hand felt more foolish the longer she held it. As ridiculous as she knew it was, she felt as if everyone could see the leftovers packed away in the containers she had in her hands. She shifted them to where they were more hidden under her coat. Eyes trailing up, hoping that her movements were not too noticeable, teal met her brown ones.

Her heart skipped at being caught, and her eyes were quick to dart away. “It was nice to meet you, Cheok. I should be getting back to my work.”  
  
“Likewise. Don’t work too hard.” She smiled nicely.

“Right…” MC turned right as Jumin bid her a farewell. He immediately got into conversation with his friend, and MC couldn’t help but feel disappointed that her new acquaintance was the only one to not say goodbye.

The rest of her night was spent feeling more lonely than normal.

Still, she firmly shut the lid on all thoughts that weren’t work related.

She didn't eat, didn’t even have the heart to open the leftovers for two she had set on the table. In the end, they were regretfully thrown in the trash outside of the building on her way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed. Here you finally get to see a snip it of Hae Jin and her relationship with Ji Hyun (omygosh, I just noticed the initials of their names are switched, lol). Also, to take note, MC's not particularly feeling lonely because of Ji Hyun and Hae Jin but because they all left. Ever since working with Jumin, she's created this fixed schedule, so him ditching her easily with the combination of seeing friendship that isn't hers makes her feel lonely. I was hoping to make that clear yet subtle, but I think I made it too conspicuous? Haha, I'll have to come back and fix it.  
> Anyway, thanks for all the support! It really means a lot :)  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	4. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met once more a few days later, though this time no girlfriend and no Jumin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a song I had been listening to on repeat while writing this section, but for the life of me I can't remember it (cries). Hope you enjoy!

They met once more a few days later, though this time no girlfriend and no Jumin.

She saw him knocking on the door to Jumin’s office. Stopping in her tracks, MC noticed the desk next to the door that Jaehee usually occupied was also vacant. The sign the diligent assistant usually posted on the door for when she was away but still available wasn’t even hanging from its usual place by entrance door.

She cleared her throat trying to gain the man’s attention.

Ji Hyun carefully turned at the noise and immediately smiled kindly. Caught off guard, it took a moment for MC to rearrange what she was about to say, but she collected herself and continued, “It seems they are both out.” He backed away from the door and walked in her direction. Her hands busied themselves with repositioned the files in her arms to better balance them. “Kang usually posts a sign. Though, I haven’t gotten any notifications from either. It seems they’ve gone home for the day,” she finished, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

“Is that so?” Blues glanced off to the side towards the large door to his friend's office space. “I was hoping to speak with Jumin.”  
  
“I’ll tell him you dropped by.” She turned on her heel but halted when she heard a “wait” from behind her. Her heart thudded in her chest at the unexpected address.

“Let me help you.” He came up next to her with both hands out, waiting. MC glanced down at the files in her hand. It wasn’t much, but whoever organized the files haphazardly threw the papers in them making them a pain to handle. She wouldn’t have minded reorganizing them then and there for easier transport, but the dust in the file room was atrocious. She wasn’t planning on having any interruptions on the way back and made the easier decision to get to it when she returned home.

In fact, she was half inclined to flat out reject the offer, but that damned smile had her caving faster than she would have liked.

“Be my guest.” MC raised her arms for easier access for him to grab them. He picked up the top half and struggled a bit in not dropping a couple of pages but got everything settled.

Once she noticed he was good to go, her handmade, Italian heels led her to the exit behind them and retreated from the room and down the hall.

All was quiet until, “I also came here today because I wanted to give you something.” MC refrained the impulse to look next to her.

“I didn’t think we were so close.” He chuckled, and her chest hummed with warmth.

“It’s just a little something for taking good care of my friend while I’ve not been there for him.”  
  
“Now that you’ve mentioned it,” they turned a corner and continued straight, “I’ve only seen you until now. From what Jumin has told me, you guys are childhood friends.”

“Jumin talked about me?” Ji Hyun asked, slightly taken aback.

MC wasn’t a person who tended to voluntarily lie, a person of total bluntness- unless it was absolutely required from her. In this instance, though, she found it necessary for her to save face as ridiculous as that made her feel. How was she already so worried about what he thought about her?  
  
“Your name popped up.”

“I hope he didn’t tell you anything embarrassing,” the photographer lightly joked, but she could still hear the secret, self-conscious thoughts spilling from his brain. This time she did look at him and stopped in front of the door to her team conference office.

Not expecting the sudden halt, Ji Hyun fumbled with his footing momentarily before looking back up in her direction.

“Not at all,” she spoke softly, hoping to quell whatever thoughts in his head. The relief in his eyes was as obvious as they were blue, and MC couldn’t help but think how lovely they looked. The blue was a wonderful blend of turquoise in the center and towards the edges it bled into a deep shade of seafoam green, and like the ocean, they magnetized her like the moon pulled the waves to and fro a shore.

A photo of his eyes would had been one to desire, but she had work to do, and he had a home to go back to. They could not possibly stand in the hallway for eternity.

“We should set these down.” She turned and opened the glass door, propping it open with her hip just enough for Ji Hyun to squeeze by and flick on the lights with an elbow.

The two set the papers down, MC’s files smacked down with a bit more force though.

“Right,” he regarded, then dug into one of the deep pockets to his cardigan. She crossed her arms, curious about what it could be. His nimble fingers emerged with a small black envelope, not much longer than the width of her palm. Handing it over, he explained, “I just noticed last time, and well, I wanted to make it up. It was quite rude to interrupt plans that you had maybe had, regardless if Jumin was okay with it or not; I apologize.”  
  
A moment ticked by, MC not understanding what exactly he was talking about, but after sliding a finger to break the seal of the envelope and pulling out a gift card to a bakery, it all clicked.

She held the rectangular card out from the envelope and inspected the gift card information. It was cute looking, the fun sized cupcakes that smiled up at her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had one of those...

“I didn’t know what you liked to eat and figured sweets was the best next option.” He fingered one of his sweater’s button holes. “I hope you like deserts and I wasn’t being too presumptuous.”  
  
“You were.” She looked up and almost laughed out loud at the faded expression of panic that crossed over his face. “But you were right.”  
  
His face brightened up once more, and his nervous tick stopped. “I’m glad. I hope you enjoy them with a loved one or friend.”

Her head tilted in thought and before she could stop the words from coming out, “Have you eaten?”

“Jumin was my meal ticket today, actually.”  
  
She grabbed her purse and work bag that was a couple of chairs down and lazily wrapped her scarf around her neck. “Let’s go.”

 

The walk to the shop wasn’t as awkward as MC thought it would have been. Like any other day, the hustle and bustle of the city was a good conversation filler. Things quieted down once they got closer to the residential parts though. By this time, the sun had set, and the sound of college kids out at the local bars and couples walking hand in hand made their walk more calmer and relaxing. Ji Hyun didn’t speak but once since they had stepped outside, and that was to ask to stop somewhere while he took a photo of something with his phone. Other than that, he had yet said a word. He didn’t ask where they were going or how far or strike up idle chat.  
  
MC liked that.

Though, she didn’t know if she should have found that endearing or worrisome. For all he knew, she could be some sort of secret killer, and he just fell into her trap. He was surprisingly trusting.

When she finally stopped, she held the door open for him, a soft jingle alerted workers inside of potential customers.

Ji Hyun picked a table by the exposed windows and sat down, undoing the scarf around his neck and draping it along the backside of the chair.

“When you said eat, I thought you meant food,” he chuckled.

“This is food,” she retorted as she settled her bags in the chair next to her and picked up a menu.

“Indeed.” MC watched him smile and grab a menu of his own, not noticing how she smiled back.

Their time in the bakery was much like their walk there, quiet with a few rare interruptions around but comfortable, and after half a sandwich and coffee, two mini chocolate cakes, and a dark chocolate, cherry scone topped with a steaming cup of chai, MC called for the check.

Pulling out her wallet she proceeded to take out the card that was given to her not too long ago, but a hand ghosting over her own stopped her movements.

“Please, it’s my pleasure,” Ji Hyun insisted.  
  
“Nonsense, I invited you out.”  
  
He retracted his hand slowly and frowned. “I really wish you would’ve spent it how I intended.” She looked up after putting her wallet away.

“Are you not a friend?” She rose a brow. The baffled look on his face amused her enough to smirk. His wide eyes and the tinge of pink tinting his ears was cute to her.

“Well, I- I’m sorry.”

MC slid the card into the check holder along with change for a tip.  
  
“Why’re you sorry? Your company is good company. If there’s something my mother has instilled in me it's to never take that for granted.”  
  
“She sounds wise.”  
  
“Only half the time.” MC ran a hand through her hair, a failed attempt to not stare once again into his eyes.

Suddenly, a ringing sung out and her eyes felt at the phone in her jacket pocket. It wasn’t hers.

Ji Hyun’s head darted down realizing it was his own device and immediately swiped to answer.

“Hello, Saeyoung?” he answered, mouthing an apology to her; her response was an understanding nod in his direction. “What’s wrong? It’s so-” he paused abruptly.

MC busied herself with folding the paper from her straw into some elaborate braid as she waited.

“I… Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry for all of this. I’ll get right home.” Her eyes slid up, trying to discreetly gauge the situation. She got a bit unnerved at the worried and slightly pained look on his face. “And one more thing… could you not,” he glanced up and MC’s eyes darted away at the last minute. “Could you keep quiet about this, especially from Jumin?” After a moment, he sighed in relief then bid good-bye. He stared at his phone for a short second before flicking his eyes back up in her direction as if he forgot where he was. “Oh, I apologize. Something important came up.” He moved to get up and pushed in his chair. “I’m sorry to rush out after we just finished, and we came all this way, um.” He dug around in his back pocket and pulled out some money setting it on the table. “I hope this covers enough for a taxi back to your home.” He smiled apologetically. “I had a nice time.”  
  
“Of course, I understand life is very unexpected,” she nodded, and boy did that ever apply to her life as much as it did right now.

“Thank you. Good night,” and he was gone just like that. All of a sudden she felt like she was coming down from a high. She might not have felt as excited like when normal women were around people they liked, but Ji Hyun did make her feel something to where when he left, MC felt the air around her shift.

The emotion was so distracting that she almost didn’t notice the scarf Ji Hyun left on the back of his chair.

She grabbed it along with her own bags and the money given to her and made her way out of the shop, replying behind her shoulder to the night workers when they bid her a goodnight.

Fingers felt the soft fabric beneath her fingertips before hanging it off her forearm, not wanting to wrinkle the thin cashmere.

The night was crisp, and the temperature had dropped considerably, but she found it refreshing for her thoughts.

She wanted to walk home tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun duun, wonder what Saeyoung called for at like nine at night, lol. Thanks so much for reading! I'm out of school, so I'm dedicating more time to my arts- this of course is one of them. Hopefully, that means more chapters for you guys.  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	5. Equated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What time again?” She bit the inside of her mouth, unbelieving that she would willingly accept the mediocre favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are just too awesome! Thanks so much for the nice reviews and all the kudos :)

MC smiled when she caught sight of her father, standing by the fountain he had told her he was going to meet her by. She replied with a small wave of her own when he made a dramatic motion with his arm in her direction. Her father, Benet Dae Jung, was a kind man who liked to spend time with his children, so about twice a month he would invite her out to “hang”.

The father and daughter duo walked down to the path of a private beach, scent of salt engulfing them, and the whistling of winds blowing through their hair.

“How have you been?” She asked, tugging a bit at her ponytail, testing how secure it was.

“Just great, dear! Your mother and I just got back from a resort in Jade Mountain,” he spoke excitedly and gave her his normal dopey grin.

“Gosh, dad,” she crossed her arms, “I would’ve known about that if, hm, you told someone about it before taking off the day before the marketing meeting with the Shiguya’s.” MC didn’t mind her father’s wild idea of “living life to the fullest” as long as he was considerate of others, which he really wasn’t a good half of the time. Maybe that’s why Jumin and her dad got along so well and why Jumin and her understood one another underneath their rocky past.

“You know how your mother gets,” he tried to defend, “ _ Happy wife, happy life _ .”  
  
“Happy business, happy  _ partners _ ,” she retorted, rolling her browns.

“That didn’t rhyme, Gretel.”  
  
“Don’t try to be cute.” She cut eyes at him and added, “Don’t use that name, too.” She frowned as did Dae Jung.

“But it's so cute!” he protested.

“It's such a lame, traditional name.” She leaned in towards him to take his arm in hers. “Can't you just pick one nickname for me already? You've had twenty-six years to get it right.” Dae Jung let out a hearty laugh that made MC’s lips quirk up. Her father bumped shoulders with her playfully.

“I just can't pick one. You suit them all.”

“Is that a dig at your own son? You only refer to him with one,” she smarted. Her father replied with a raised brow and playful, knowing look.

“Hee Joon is already a man of many… things.”

“You make it sound like brother carries a laundry list of diseases.”

“You know what I mean.” He tapped her arm. “That boy’s always been an odd one, but he's one hell of a respectable businessman.”

“Of course. I knew what I was doing when I demoted myself.”

“As expected.” He nodded along, glancing out to the peaks of salt water. “My children are,” he held up a pointer finger high in the air, “ _ Number One _ !” he shouted up at the clouds.

MC giggled softly under her breath at her father's absurdity.

Dae Jung was always enthusiastic when it came to his children even when they were smaller. For sports he always tried to be there, and if he wasn't, their mother most assuredly was. For school functions, he always cleared his schedule to ensure he could attend, and when he found out MC wasn't doing so well with her English studies or when he found out her brother contracted the slightest symptoms of sickness, he personally tutored her and made sure to be there hand and foot for Hee Joon.

MC admired her father for being not only a successful businessman but also for putting all he could into raising her brother and her. Her mother was also another figure to look up upon.

MC was no fool to how much effort that women put into to organizing social events to create connections and form personal relationships with the other wives in the business world. On more than one occasion, her mother had worked her magic on one of the other ladies to pull a deal through. To run all of that, plus manage two kids and a household mostly by herself demanded respect and appreciation.

Sure, throughout her teenage years and still even now they got on her nerves, but she always remembered how good she had it.

One look at Jumin was all it took to remind her of that.

The sudden stop in her father's movements made her turn her head in question.

Her eyes narrowed into slits at the saccharine grin on his face. “You know I love you, right, Claire?” She knew a simple stroll on the beach was too good to be true.

She glanced up ahead. They had stopped right before the corner that exposed the beach preventing her from detecting whatever shenanigan her father had insisted on this time. MC could only think of what her father had in store for her.

Was it beach volleyball lessons? Speed boats? Sailing? Oh gosh, she hope it wasn't boat diving.

“What do you have planned,  _ father _ ?” she deadpanned.

“I'm so glad you asked. You're such a trooper!” he applauded and took her around the corner.

She groaned as she read ‘Bada Waterboarding!!’ on the side of a boat.

“It'll be fun,” he persuaded unconvincingly and gave her a look. MC could never say no to that look.

Another groan from her.

Luckily, she knew her father well enough to wear a bathing suit under her clothes.

“Fine. This is the only time though,” she demanded, eyes strict, not like it mattered though, he’d drag her anywhere anytime to do anything, and she’d allow it just because.

“You're the best daughter! Your mother would have never let me do this!” He pumped a fist up and jogged towards the boat.

“W-wait, mom doesn't know?!”

* * *

MC never pegged Jaehee as a social person.

Whenever she saw the stressed woman, she was either adhering to a crazy demand of Jumin’s or was swamped with work. On occasion, she would see her handling Jumin’s spoiled ball of fur, but other than that, it was all business. The brunette hardly ever talked to anyone in the office if it did not relate to work or work related topics.

The only thing that got her going was musicals- some actor named Zen in particular.

Usually, she wouldn’t be bothered to remember some stage actor’s name, flim was more of her area of intrigue, yet Jaehee spoke of him so often when the topic of theatre arose that MC could not help but recall his name and debut date and his list of musicals and the wondrous list of roles he played- the list went on.

If she heard it repeated enough, MC could remember anything and everything hence why she still had all of Elvis Presley's songs stuck in her head to date; her parents were a huge fan in their youth, much to her chagrin.

She didn’t have anything against musicals, as much as she thought them a bit too obnoxious for her taste; she did enjoy the occasional plotline and song in her experience. Though, if she had to hear singing, she rather it be at a concert of some sort or oprea. MC liked consistency, and the constant back and forth between not-quite-singing and the occasional dialogue violently gave her headaches.

Along with being antisocial in the work scene, it was very rare for the young assistant to voice out for any sort of help or favors, so when she made just those thoughts known to MC after learning she was heading back home early that afternoon, MC couldn’t just ignore her willy whims.

“What time again?” She bit the inside of her mouth, unbelieving that she would willingly accept the mediocre favor. Didn’t the woman have any actual friends to do this?  
  
MC immediately crossed that from her list. It seemed Jaehee barely had enough room to breathe let alone carry a healthy, functioning social life.

Not that she didn’t feel sorry for her or anything though. The brunette knew what she was signing up for, assuredly, and if she didn’t, then what was stopping her from quitting now?

A big, grateful smile slapped onto Jaehee’s face under tired black bags. “Thank you so much!” She bowed politely and presented her the ticket along with the backstage pass. “It begins at seven-thirty. The show runs approximately an hour and forty-five minutes, not including the twenty minute intermission.”  
  
She took the passes with the tips of her pointer and thumb. “Right,” she drawled. “And I don’t have to be in the picture, correct?” She quirked a brow.

“Oh! Please, feel free to get all of the benefits of a backstage pass.” She smiled encouragingly. “Zen is very photogenic as well, so he doesn’t mind a lot of pictures, if time permits it.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a no…” She glanced down, lazily reading the ticket information.

_ Zip Tie _ ? What sort of show was named after nylon cables?

She shook her head and looked at the watch on her wrist. If she wanted to go home and change she should take off now to get there at an appropriate time.  
  
Early was her motto, and she hated being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen would be in a musical called zip tie, let's be honest here, lol. Can't he ever be in a reg. show? So extra.  
> I know, this one was a bit boring and short, but remember when I said how I typically write long chapters? Well, lol, you'll get a taste of that during the next couple of chapters.  
> I had a lot of fun writing in Dae Jung and the tid bits of MC's past, and also, it's a lot of fun writing about Jaehee for some reason?  
> Thanks for all the support!  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	6. The Foreshadow I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything in life was grey. Sometimes, black and white were the only two options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been staring at this scene for well over two months now, so please excuse the grammar and any confusion? Haha, it's like reading a blank page now.  
> Thanks for all the support :) This chapter has one more part because like I said, it got ridiculously long... Anyway,

MC’s heels clacked along with her confident strides as she made her way through the lobby of the theater building. She had been to this one specifically on a couple of occasions, both of which happened to involve her mother.

She gave her ticket to one of the ushers stationed in front of the west entrance doors, and after receiving directions to her seat, MC languidly made her way down the sloped stairs and stopped almost near the front of the stage.

Jaehee must have paid big bucks for these seats, she couldn't help but guess. Seats close  _ and _ leaning towards center stage weren’t easy to come by.  She wondered if her not coming really couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t like Jumin was going to _fire_ her. He relied on her way too much, whether he noticed it or not.

She sat down and read through the programme she collected from an usher. Browns  trailed over each word and inspected each face until she reached a more familiar one.

Ryu Hyun.

It was such a plain name for someone with his oddly unique looks, and perhaps in that sense it suited him perfectly.

She remembered him from the Christmas party briefly. Apparently, from what Jaehee had told her, he had snuck away from rehearsals for a bit and could only stay an hour tops. Jaehee wasn’t exaggerating though, not that the women did normally, but after a full sixty minutes he zipped away on his motorcycle and left just as dramatically as he came.  They didn’t even have the chance to get properly introduced, which she understood. There were plenty of viable sponsors and people to connect with at the party. It was easy to understand how his attention was pulled away. That and the fact that people practically flocked to the albino like housewives on a scandal.

MC would be lying to herself if she claimed she wasn’t the least bit interested in meeting the man. Between Jaehee’s praise and the amount of fans he actually had, she wondered if he really was all that great like people claimed.

In the business world, MC had learned to not take what people said verbatim. It was easy to be misled by false faces and too cheery of a smile. Usually, whenever she got them alone was when MC could really asses if they were sincere in their outward expressions or if they were just pulling it out of their asses.

She heard a giggle from the left of her and glanced down at her watch. Where did the time go?

Glancing behind a shoulder, she noticed the theater was more full than she remembered it being.

“Um, excuse me,” a friendly voice called out hoping she would move like a normal person should. MC simply looked up through her false eyelashes and the recognition to the face that matched the voice immediately connected, not that she outwardly showed it. She honestly shouldn’t have been surprised though. They were all friends, were they not?

To her remembrance, the kid was Kim Yoosung, and it seemed he was on some sort of  _ outing _ if her eyes did not deceive her.

She stood up, snagged her clutch, pulled it to her stomach, and patiently waited for the two to pass.  Yoosung moved an arm up to gesture to the brunette with him that she go first.

A smirk threatened to tug at MC’s lips. It seemed there was a gentleman in her mists.

The two young adults sat down- surprisingly, right next to her, the girl in the pencil skirt on her immediate right.

There were all types of people who attended their last Christmas party, and the charity had held bigger ones before, so it wasn’t all that shocking that the college student didn’t recognize her. She would be impressed if he had actually did remember and recalled red her name to boot; they had only spoken not more than five minutes before he found himself being shoved in the opposite direction of hers, by Jaehee’s request.

So, she was utterly taken aback when she heard a hesitant “hello” being directed her way.

Her head unhurriedly turned towards the boy, slow to process that he was indeed trying to garner her attention. His head was tilted out and looked across his supposed date, smiling at her apprehensively. “Hello? Hi!” His eyes lit up when she met his. “You’re Jumin’s ex-fiance, right?” So, it seemed he did remember her; she considered herself pleasantly impressed. “Miss Kim.” She was really liking this kid.

“Yes.” She nodded in his direction, “Kim Yoosung.”  
  
“Yeah!” He eagerly nodded with a wide smile. “Wow, I wouldn’t expect to see you here of all places,” he tilted a head curiously, “Oh, right.” He giggled to himself. A hand gestured to the brunette next to her. “This is Areum, my date.” He grinned towards the girl with an air of excitement. Areum in turn, simply blushed and gave MC a small bow of her head and greeted, the college student trying to suppress a smile herself.  
  
“Pleasure. You can just call me MC.”

“Such a unique name,” Yoosung muttered aloud. “Are you here to see Zen though? Is Jaehee coming, too?”

“I am here in Jaehee's stead.”  
  
“Could she not make it?” He frowned, disappointed yet the worry for his friend was evident in his greens.

“So it seems,” she trailed off averting her attention to the red curtains shrouding the stage.

“Jumin should’ve let her take the day off,” he pouted. “Hopefully she can come to the next show. She sounded so excited in the chatroom.” His head tilted further to the side.

“She knows her job is priority.”

He immediately hummed in concurrence. “Jaehee’s the best. I wish to become someone as cool as her when I become an adult!” He grinned, teeth sparkling. MC plainly nodded, not quite understanding how to respond to someone so… bubbly? She didn’t get to ponder on it long before the blond turned to his companion for the night with equal vigor. The two of them smiled back and forth, attempting to hide their fondness for one another with coy one liners and jokes. The attraction was obvious as the sky being blue; anyone that observed would have noticed even without the constant blushes on their faces.

_ “When you said eat, I thought you meant food.” _

The recalled sentence came so suddenly to her mind, and it momentarily took her off guard considering the  _ coincidental  _ timing.

They repeated back in her head one more time, this time the radiant laugh that initially followed trailed not far behind.

Wow.

Radiant? Since when did she ever think  _ like that _ ?

She forced down  _ that _ thought and instead distracted herself by re-running through the dinner from last week, more specifically, the conversations exchanged.

V never did answer her question about his whereabouts before their grand meeting. He had in turn asked a question in place of answering, and MC wasn’t sure if he did that on purpose or was genuinely curious. He did appear scatterbrained, but after their bakery dinner, she wasn’t quite sure of that assessment anymore.

Jumin did say V traveled for his work, so perhaps that was what it was. Nevertheless, she was sure it’d come out eventually if they came to learn about one another, so the issue wasn’t too pressing in her mind. No, what was, was the scarf that was folded very neatly in a white Chanel bag back in her apartment, currently.

She had been seeing V very frequently ever since he got back from out of the country; his trips to visit Jumin were almost always spontaneous yet seemed to happen at least twice a week so far, but after their dinner, she had still yet seen him.

Giving the scarf back was what MC had planned to do at first. She had brought it with her person whenever presented the opportunity to pay visit to C&R’s team office, but after three consecutive days of failed attempts, the bag was given to Jaehee in case MC was just missing him. It was to no avail; as it turned out, he just never showed up.

She shortly retrieved it after being updated.

She had the idea to be upfront and go to Jumin to ask for his address so she could mail it, but then the thought hit her: she could use this as another opportunity to see him once more.

Maybe not now, but later or maybe when he finally realized he had misplaced it and inquired about its whereabouts. Though, maybe she could omit the truth and simply keep it. Maybe she would have been more inclined to the latter if it didn't seem so weird and she hadn’t a better head on her shoulders.

She was still going to return it though, she mentally noted, but it would probably be a while until he got to it… a long while.

The strong clapping from the audience withdrew her from her thoughts, and her attention gravitated to the director on stage who made a short speech about the play, gave her thanks, and closed with a word of thanks.

Watching as the curtains dramatically opened with flare and the sudden pulsing of music filling up the theater, MC couldn’t help but be grateful for taking headache medication before arriving.

Or, that’s what she thought. It seemed it hardly helped the pounding on her skull from the first act, and it was only the intermission. A whole fifty minutes still awaited her after her twenty minutes of sweet musical release. She didn’t think it could go any faster, too.

Yoosung had taken it upon himself to escort his date and himself to the concessions, but not without politely asking if MC cared for anything. She properly declined and glanced around the room as they left.

The room was mostly filled with young adults, mainly female, not that she was surprised. Statistically speaking, females who were around their late teens or late twenties frequented musicals. Jaehee certainly fell into that majority, and by the looks of Areum so did she.

MC wondered if Yoosung enjoyed the musicals or was only here for Zen or his date…

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, MC immediately stood up for Yoosung and Areum to allow them to settle back down into their seats.

The couple were in a middle of a conversation about some sort of video game when the blond shot out of his seat to wave energetically and give a loud, “V!”  MC’s body was quick on the uptake and tensed up so tight. She rolled her shoulders to try and ease the stiffness.  She refrained from turning her head and instead listened.

“V,” Yoosung started, his voice volume lower, indicating the photographer was closer to the trio. “You’ve already missed half the show.” There was some rustling from behind her, and MC prayed that what was happening wasn’t  _ seriously _ happening. The small squeak directly from behind her confirmed what she had anticipated for.

“This is Areum!”

“Nice to meet you.”

He was seated right behind her.

“Ah, yes. I hope you’re taking care of our Yoosung.”

There was a second set of russling and squeaking coming from behind her but from more of her left side.

The blond stood his ground, “Don’t try to change the subject here.”

MC mentally kicked herself for caring and for even feeling anything at all about the situation.

V’s quiet chuckle that came directly from behind her almost made her jump. It was as light as it was powerful.

“Apologies, we, uhm,” he paused, “Sorry.”

“Oh, uh, hi… Hae Jin! This is our second time meeting.”

“...Hi.”

The blond’s voice sounded odd to MC’s ears. Uncertain would probably be the best word to describe his tone. She would have thought Hae Jin would have been more familiar with V’s friend group, but perhaps Yoosung and V just weren’t that close.

MC felt a bit of sympathy for the younger, he seemed so jubilant and only to get a rather bland reply must have been awkward and uncomfortable. Even she tried harder than that. She wasn’t that heartless.  
  
It seemed as if he wasn’t that bothered by it or he was quick to get over things because he immediately continued chatting with the teal man behind her. “What happened? You know Zen’s gonna ask what you thought about his role. Artistic virtue or something like that- he doesn’t make sense sometimes.”

“I don’t think he holds my opinion up that high.”

“Woah, so modest,” he awed almost mockingly “Areum! You should know that he’s a really famous artist!”

“Really?” Her voice lighted up. “What do you do?”

“Um.” He gave an awkward sort of huff then, “Photographs.”  
  
“Not only that but he’s a really good piano-er.”  
  
“I think the term is ‘pianist’,” Areum corrected with mirth.

“Right, that’s what I said!” There was a pause before the two trailled into a fit of laughs.

MC's gaze traveled down, wavering on her pointed slip ons.

He had did it again; V had redirected a casual inquiry.

MC had been working with prowling businessmen for ten good years; she knew a professional question doger when she heard one.

People who tended to evade in her line of work usually had good reason to. Either they were hiding something they didn’t want the other party to know about, or they had a hidden agenda.  The second option didn’t particularly mesh with Yoosung’s legitimate inquiry nor her simple question from many nights ago, so the only viable option was V was hiding something.

MC was intrigued, curious. Her brain went into overdrive at all the possible variants of what he could be hiding, each all different from the other. She stopped. There were so many possible options, so many understandable ones at that. Maybe she was just thinking too hard on a situation that didn’t need complexity but simplicity.  Not everything in life was grey. Sometimes, black and white were the only two options.  A small tap on her upper arm broke the million thoughts that were whirling through her mind.

Snapping her head to the side, a sheepish Areum greeted her along with a tiny finger pointing behind her.  Steeling herself for the conversation that was going to occur faster than Jumin could say "Elizabeth the Third", she schooled her features completely and turned uncomfortably in her seat to meet V’s tiny smile, tiny yet inviting.

“I’m sorry for only now noticing you were here.” A corner of his lips quipped up to display his guilt.

“It’s understandable. Everyone looks the same from their backsides.”  
  
“I think we’ve frequented each other’s company to recognize one another from the back of a head, no?” His voice was wry yet silently playful.

“It would have been rude of me to simply intrude on your conversation,” she retorted. Could the guy not accept anyone else being partly to blame for something?

A smile of surrender displayed his reluctance but acceptance of her words.

“Hello, MC.”

Her browns darted to the right of her to where Hae Jin sat, cross legged and phone out on top of her lap. The whites of her teeth showed, glossy lips outlined her smile. MC nodded in return even though she was a bit vexed by the familiarity the younger woman showed.

“Cheok, how have been fairing?” It wasn’t like she really cared, not at all, but MC wasn’t particularly rude. It was business etiquette 101 drilled into her since the age of eleven: fake it ‘til you make it. Though, that could have also just been a life lesson her mother instilled in her mannerisms.

“Better now. I was having a really difficult week, but V surprised me with a picnic today. It was so nice outside.” MC’s gaze flickered down to the couple’s now intertwined hands then back to the younger’s face. Well, that was certainly drastically unlike the greeting that Yoosung had received.

“There was indeed nice weather today,” she agreed.

“Sorry guys,” Yoosung’s voice piqued up. “I feel like I missed an episode from War of Thrones,” he chuckled. “When did MC meet V and Hae Jin?”  
  
“Right, we haven’t talked for a while,” V almost mumbled to himself. “It was after I arrived back from Greece.”  
  
“Greece!?” he exclaimed, eyes wide. “You mean the place with the Parthenon and cheese?”  
  
Areum tilted her head, curious. “You like cheese, Yoosung?”

“Yep! Especially ones with weird names. I’ve always wanted to make my own cheese.” He giggled. Areum’s face immediately brightened.

“I know how! Let’s make some next time.”

“That’s sounds like fun.” The enthusiasm clear in his voice but also apparent by the way his eyes danced. “Oh, sorry, V, but yeah!” His tone switched to a more accusatory tone,“You never log into the chat rooms anymore. How am I supposed to keep up with what’s what?”  
  
“You sound like your mom,” V chuckled dryly, and MC noticed how his face pinched up, ridgid from Yoosung’s scolding.

The college student’s face morphed into a more sour look at that reply. “Um, I’m not my mom.” V seemed to realize how insulting his words could have been taken if his friend’s air of displeasure was anything to go off of, and his brows furrowed upwards with shame and guilt.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way, Yoosung.” Said male paused then huffed in mild annoyance.

“Just let us know what’s going on occasionally. We all worry when we don’t hear from you for a while.”

“I’ll try to work on it harder,” and with that, the smile was back on the blond’s face.

V raised a hand to brush aside a part of his fringe that was obscuring his sight. The gesture was so normal but… not. It worried and grossed MC out how stupid her thoughts were becoming.

She tried not to notice his appearance too much when she had turned around, but the silent motion was enough to crack that resolve just enough for her to catch a glimpse of his button up and how good the seafoam green looked on him which then obliterated all restraint. Again, he was wearing a cardigan; though, this one appeared more dingy and broken in. It seemed as if he favored comfort.

He never wore anything flashy, she summarized from past encounters. His clothes always walked the fine line between presentable and homebody. Signs of his wealth were very few, like the watch he constantly wore, but even that had to be scrutinized for.

Jumin had once stated that V was a very modest person. He clearly illustrated it too. It was moderately refreshing… or maybe that was her biasness clouding her opinion.

Her eyes ran over his hand that lingered in front of his face, and she noticed a small hole by the end of his sleeve. Her gaze couldn't help but trail up to his wrist then to the top of his hand where her analytical stare stopped once more.  There, ranging from his thumb to forefinger, ran a scratch, still pink and newly clotted from how it looked. It almost made her frown.

She remembered how that one hand had almost touched her own the last time they saw each other. It was a pity it was injured- that he was injured.  She wondered how he got it and why he bought that ugly cardigan sweater and why he left the bakery that night and why he dyed his hair that blue color of all the shades in between the color spectrum.

She was inclined to ask more about the scratch than anything and tell him that he had to throw away that grey sweater because not only did it not flatter him but there was now a hole in it; however, all of that was quickly trashed once she registered she had a bandaid in her purse.

“You two seem really close though! Though, maybe I shouldn’t be too surprised. Not many people can be friends with Jumin.”  MC could feel Hae Jin’s eyes trying to meet hers, but she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction to search for her answers.

It took her a moment to realize that Yoosung was speaking of V and herself, and it took her another moment to realize the student had slyly insulted her character while he was at it. Being grouped in the same category as Han Jumin wasn’t always necessarily a good thing.

V only gave a difficult twist of his lips, nothing more. MC figured it was finally her turn to entertain the boy.

“We see each other at Jumin’s office.”

His eyebrows raised in question. “Huh? Don’t you have your own company?”

“My father owns a company. Jumin and I are merely collaborating on a project which is why I see V so often there.”  
  
“V.” Yoosung frowned, displeased. “Come visit my apartment!” he turned his attention to said man and pouted.

“Oh?”

“Mm! Actually… yeah! You would be my first.”

“First visitor?” Areum asked, disbelievingly. MC was surprised herself. The male gave a sheepish smile and raised a hand to fiddle with the barretts in his hair.

“Yeah…”  
  
V’s face warmed up. “Well, then I’d be happy to be your first.”

“Do you think some of the others would come?”

“There’s no harm in asking.” He momentarily glanced around. “But, maybe we shouldn’t talk about this right now?”

“Oh!” His greens flashed from MC to Areum then to Hae Jin. “You all are welcome to come, too! Maybe I should just throw a party instead!” He giggled at the thought.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t invite Saeyoung…”

“Ooo, you’re so right, but then again, Seven would really spice things up!” Spice?

With her last though pulling her brows downward with confusion, the lights dimmed down until darkness completely shrouded the audience.

The violins in the orchestra sung softly as the second act started then slowly transitioned for the recitative that Zen’s antagonist prepared himself to sing, and just like that, the headache that had become a mere throb suddenly escalated to a full pounding on her left temporal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I forget how much fun it is to write Yoosung. He's such a cutie especially with Areum :))  
> Maybe I'll go back and edit it later. Let me know if there's any huge glares!  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	7. The Foreshadow II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appeared the conversation was bordering on personal levels for most people, speaking from experience. She wondered if that applied to V as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty dialogue heavy, sorry about that! It just kept going and going... Good news though- I wrote up more buffer chapters last week!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)

 

“Woo-oah,” Yoosung sighed out. “That ending was just too good! And as always, Zen was really amazing!” MC agreed but said nothing and kept her eyes forward in the line to meet said actor.

The plot of the musical was indeed interesting. Zen’s character was an already established singer who, after a big scandal had broke out, found himself lost and alone in the world of the rich and famous. She thought Zen did a wonderful job of expressing his character’s struggle to latch on to his musican passion while also having doubts if losing himself along the way was worth the risk. In the end, he accepted that he would have to let go of his dream in order to save himself.

MC, along with Yoosung, believed that he would have chosen his music over stability, an unwavering passion was definitively displayed; though, he chose himself over his desire, his want.

The message of loving and staying true to one’s own self was clearly illustrated and well constructed by the script writer.

“I’m never disappointed when Zen’s involved,” Areum added, dreamily.

“H-hey,” Yoosung reached out for her hand which she allowed, “Don’t go falling for him or anything.” His eyes darted to the side when a feathery pink colored his face.

“Of course not!” she opposed, a drawl in her voice. “Yoosung’s the  _ cutest _ ,” she cooed, bumping shoulders lightly. His emeralds brightened.

“I am, aren’t I?” He pouted his lips a bit then grinned.

MC finally spoke out, brow raised, “Aren’t you a bit too old to be calling yourself cute?”

He frowned, a bitter look crossing over his face. “That’s what Saeyoung says too. You don’t happen to know him as well, right?” He peered into her face with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

“Nope.” She cocked her head. Saeyoung… the name did sound familiar.

“Lucky,” he murmured.

“What did you think of the play?” Areum addressed to V who stood behind MC. He was silent ever since intermission and currently stood alone while Hae Jin used the restroom. MC twisted her body to the side slightly to get a decent look at him as he answered.

“Mm, there is no question as to whether Zen did great. Though, the conclusion was a bit…” he trailed off, words not coming to his mind as to how to describe his difference of opinion.

“A bit what?” Yoosung urged, eager.

“Maybe we should just wait until we reach Zen. I’d have to explain it all over again, after all.” He raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

Yoosung giggled quietly to himself as he looked down at his phone. Without prying his eyes from the screen, he gestured for Areum to look at whatever it was he found so funny. MC pursed her lips and from the corner of her eye she took in V. It didn’t escape her notice that he once again doged another question, and now she was curious. She flirted with the idea of easing him into a string of statements that would ultimately force him to answer unless he wanted to look suspect. Flowery words was a skills she had to hone quickly, and she was fairly good at getting what she wanted with such eloquence, but she didn’t feel like playing tip-toe with him. She wanted to know now.

“You missed some of the best parts of the show,” she began, fully putting her back to the giggly couple. “What kept you?” She rose an inquisitive brow. V’s eyes shifted, and he paused for the briefest of seconds before opening his mouth.

“It was nothing really... I just misplaced the tickets.” He shyly smiled.

MC frowned. “You must’ve really lost them if it took you that long.”

“Yes, well, it’s somewhat of a bad habit of mine.”  
  
She made a show of eyeing his appearance from head to toe. “They say being organized is the key.” Reaching into her clutch, she pondered over her two options. Her browns had ran across the injury on his hand once more, and the more sensible side of her urged her to help. Sadly, she didn’t possess a medium sized bandage. Her clutch only held a smaller circular one and am extra large one for injuries more severe. None were really suitable for a thin, lengthy scratch, but the small one wouldn’t even cover half of it.

Big bandage it was.

Fingers grasped it then snapped her clutch shut. Her eyes flicked up to the taller man, and she promptly held out the bandage for him to take.

Turquoise eyes widened at the unexpected gesture.

“That scratch of yours shouldn’t be exposed out in public. Looks fresh.”  
  
His fingers hesitantly reached out for it and wordlessly opened it then placed it on his hand, tapping it a couple of times. Thin lips curled into a small smile. “You like Apeach too?”

“How cute! Where did you get those from?” Areum cried out.

“Of course. It’s a walking peach. What’s there not to like,” MC replied plainly, as if it were the most obvious of things.

“Huh? Walking peaches? Why does that sound like something from a scifi movie?” Yoosung frowned. Areum turned back to the blond, attempting to explain.

“Thank you, MC.” Her attention reverted back to V.

“Yeah… you also have a hole in your sweater.” She stared at it.

“Huh?” His eyes jumped. “Where?” He glanced down on himself with searching eyes.

“Your arm,” she clarified. His brows furrowed together trying to look for it.

Well, maybe she should’ve been more precise and should have maybe pointed out that it was on the blind spot of his forearm, but she watched with silent amusement as he vigorously inspected his sleeve.

“‘I’m sorry, MC, I can’t seem to find it,” he spoke without ceasing his investigation. Her lips pursed and an involuntary giggle spewed from her lips. A hand flew up to her mouth.

Cute.

His lost look was utterly cute.

She was sure anyone would have agreed with her on that one. No one could fault her for thinking something true such as that.

She hesitantly reached a hand out, paused a moment, and after licking her lips, which was a mistake because they were coated with lipstick, she gently laid her hand down on his shoulder. Her touch was slight yet solid with just enough weight to alert him.

What she wasn’t expecting was for his upper body to recoil backwards as if he was attempting to dodge a bullet.

MC speedily retracted her hand to her chest.

She was so stupid.

Browns took in his reaction, expecting him to have a look of unfriendliness by the way he pulled back, but the panic and fright that stared back at her for the briefest of seconds was yet another thing she didn’t anticipate.

“I, uh, I apologize,” she hurriedly spoke with a small bow of her head. “I only wanted to point out the hole.” Her head lifted slowly and noticed the look that was in his teal eyes were erased and now settled on a shadow of uncomfortableness.

“No, it’s quite fine. I was just startled,” he explained all while picking at his cardigan. He glanced a look up and weakly provided a smile, one that didn’t reach the corners of his eyes and held out his arm in front of him towards her in an expecting manner.

Her automatic response was to point to the spot were one could clearly see the exposed fabric of his shirt. She did this all without looking away from his tensed face.

Twisting his arm to the left, he frowned down at the wound on his sweater.

“I’ll have to fix this tonight.” His eyes started up at her. “Thank you,” smile now more genuine than the one he tried to pass off earlier.

“V!”

MC looked past said man and spotted the younger woman attempting to maneuver her way towards their group.

V turned his body and smiled in Hae Jin’s direction, the light that was momentarily in his eyes fizzled as quickly as it came. Or maybe she was just wishing things that weren’t happening. “Ah, seems like I came back just in time!” The woman glanced past their group to the couple in front of them. MC could hear Zen’s smooth tenor miles away, but as the distance between them grew closer, MC started to really discern his voice, and it sounded good, she decided. It was a different experience hearing it in person than hearing it on stage.

“Cheok,” MC regarded leaning back into the heels of her feet, “We’ve barely spoken.” It was true, but MC had noticed the woman hardly said anything to anyone, including her significant other, which she found odd. When Hae Jin first came, the air around her seemed offstandish. It was only until the show was over that whatever barrier she had up had fallen, and it seemed that she was back to, what MC considered, her normal and friendly self.

“Sorry about that.” An apologetic smile formed, her eyes crinkling in embarrassment. “I had gotten off the phone with my parents not too long before we arrived. That was why we were so late.” MC didn’t even have to look over at V to know he was avoiding her gaze.

His body language earlier had been a little off: the jittery eye movement and the slight hesitancy in his voice that would lead one to almost assume he was searching for an answer that should have came as easily to his mind as his name. The signs made his statement seem dubious to her well trained intuition, but she thought nothing of it. What reason would he have to lie about something so mundane in her book? Maybe it was none of her business.

She stared in his direction anyway, and he pointedly did not receive her knowing eyes. Instead, teal eyes focused attentively on the late tragedy that was his cardigan, his nimble fingers tugging at the edges of the frayed material.

“I certainly know how that feels,” MC muttered, eyes not leaving his form.  
  
“Yeah, she kept going on and  _ on  _ about family gossip and then wanted to delve into  _ mine _ ,” her tone came off exasperated at the thought of the call.

MC said nothing for a moment, but it was enough to lure Hae Jin’s eyes to see what MC was so transfixed on. Her head tilted to the side, noticing V’s interest in his sleeve. “V? What is it?” Almost painfully slow, eyes reluctant to let the hole leave his sight, his head moved to face Hae Jin’s with a relaxed expression.

“It has been brought to my attention that I have a hole.” Hae Jin’s eyebrows shot up, and her body leaned over a fraction to get a look at what exactly he was referring to.

“Aw,” she drawled, her voice sympathetic and mouth downturned, “I’ll fix it for you tonight! I know how much you love this sweater.” She grinned, curling an arm around the closest crook of his elbow. “Oh.” Her mouth opened and closed as her eyes honed in on the freshly placed band aid. “That bandage is so cute, V. Where did you get it from?”

The brunette didn’t sound jealous, but the subtle accusatory look granted in her direction almost made MC wrinkle her nose. It wasn’t necessarily hostile, just nonverbally suggestive.

“It was me.” Her attention was now given to her barely chipped nails. Wasn’t Hae Jin curious as to why he even needed it? Mentally shrugging, her thoughts were interrupted by the small vibrations of her phone. Excusing herself, she turned her body away from the two and unlocked her phone to her messages inbox.

Her lips pulled into a half smirk. Jaehee was checking in on her and asked her opinion on Zen’s performance. She replied stating “11/10” then locked it.

“Zen!” Yoosung’s high pitched voice caused MC to turn her head in the blond’s direction. “You were so amazing! Good work!” He now had his fingers intertwined with Areum’s, the two equally bouncy in front of the actor.

“Thanks, Yoosung.” Zen gave a small sheepish smile. “Oh,” his eyes finally took note of the woman linking fingers with the younger male, “Who's this?”

“Hands off, Zen. Areum’s my date,” he pouted with a not so intimidating glare if Zen’s laughing was anything to go off of.

He pointed directly in MC’s direction. “Then who's that?”

“That's MC! She works with Jumin.” Yoosung grinned in her direction. Immediately after hearing her associate's name, she noticed the albino man screw up his face in distaste.

“Oh? ” His eyes widened momentarily. “Woah, you’re cat-freak’s ex-fiancé?”

“Nice to meet you. Your performance was quite something…” MC nodded in his direction. She was unsure if him acknowledging her like that was a bad or good thing and still couldn't decide when she heard Hae Jin pique up from next to her- when she got there, she couldn't say.

“That was you?” Her eyes were wide in MC’s  direction with realization. “I mean, I thought I recognized you at first but…” Hae Jin must have been talking about seeing all the gossip magazines and shows from when it was announced, MC speculated.

“Zen, I quite enjoyed your performance,” Ji Hyun switched subjects. MC glanced over at his person, next to Hae Jin. She wasn't expecting them to meet eyes, but they did and she tried to show how appreciative she was for his interruption. She was doubtful it came across though.

Zen smiled. “I'm glad you think so, V. I really value your opinion.” V gave an awkward half smile.

“I really liked that one dance part when he was dancing with someone, but it was really just himself!” Yoosung provided. Areum nodded vigorously in agreement.

“It really showed how much internal conflict he had.”

“Right, right!” The blond nodded vigorously.

“I think I liked the part when he finally got together with the love interest,” Hae Jin spoke, tapping her chin. “It shows that love lasts.” Zen beamed and expressed how that was also the scene he liked acting out of all the ones he performed.

“But y’know, it was difficult for the cast to fully grip the ending,” he sucked in air between his teeth, “Letting go of a dream isn’t easy.”

“But if it was really his dream, wouldn’t he have gone for it?” Yoosung squinted in ponder. “If  _ I  _ had a dream, I’d hold on to it no matter what.”  
  
“Easier said than done.” Areum frowned. It was difficult to be confident in something that one hadn’t experienced. “I guess it really just depends on the weight of that dream, right?” She cut her eyes to the actor who nodded in return.

“Ah, you’ve got a smart girl here, Yoosung, how’d you manage?” He laughed wholeheartedly when Yoosung’s face steamed up and hand reached out to yank on one of the choker’s chords dangling from his neck. “ _ Woah _ ! Saeyoung did warn me about this side of you!”

Saeyoung- it was that same name MC heard before intermission. Now, she knew for sure that it was familiar, though she still couldn’t place it.

She heard Areum giggle lightly behind her hand.  
  
“Side of what!” Yoosung whined. “You’re making me look bad!”

“Okay, okay,” the albino chuckled then glanced over to the photographer who stayed silent during the whole exchange. “V,” said man’s eyes snapped up a bit in surprise, “What do you think? It was a good choice, right?”

All eyes were on the blue-haired male. MC thought he was oddly quiet. V didn’t seem to be an introvert or anything alike from the interactions she had with him so far. If anything he was just observant and careful about his words but seemed to bloom around others.

It was a long second before he opened his mouth to respond. “Hyun, you tried your very best to follow your path.”

“Uh, yeah.” Zen scratched his cheek, not seeing the connection yet.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Red eyes widened a bit, not expecting the question.

“Definitely not, though, I do regret the way I went about it… I guess I see that now since I’m older. I was kind of a brat,” he chuckled wrly.

“Your character might feel the same way,” V continued. “Though, just because he gave up doesn’t mean that his level of determination was lesser than yours. Rather than agreeing or disagreeing with the ending, I believe it was out of character.”

The albino cocked his head. “Huh? Really?”  
  
“His level of passion was infinite. I’m not convinced he would give up.”  
  
Zen hum’ed and gave a resolution of a sigh. “But he didn’t give up. His childish eagerness blinded him to the darkness that surrounded him until it started to invade his body and creep into his very mind. In the end, he cut his own ties for his own self love, because he realized there is no purpose in a dream without him.”

Zen’s words made MC’s eyes narrow. The perceptiveness and introspection was uncanny and she had a feeling that there was a bit of his own truth that rang in those words. She admitted, she was too quick to judge this one. It seemed he was more than a pretty face with charm.

“Love…” V echoed in an almost whisper. His blues seemed dazed and unfocused.

“It was the right decision,” MC chimed in, her gaze not lingering from the photographer’s even when her words were directed to the actor in front of her.

Zen made a noise of agreement. “Right? I think so too. It might be tough at first, accepting defeat, but things work out in the end. They always do.”

“How optimistic.” MC smirked, her eyes finally meeting his red ones. “One is always capable of moving on, it’s just their willingness to let go that prevents them.”  
  
“But what if you can’t let go?” V started, “He loved music with his whole being, it identified him. What’s the point of a life without dreams? How does one separate from who they are?” She almost frowned at the intense confusion that coated his own minute frown.

Hae Jin raised her brows in wonder. “That’s a good question. Wouldn’t it not be possible? Shouldn’t he had just made do with what he was dealt? Try to adapt?”  
  
“No,” Hyun shook his head, “Why hang on to something that makes you a miserable, lesser version of yourself?”  
  
“I think I understand…” Yoosung spoke, “You’ll begin to feel stuck and hopeless then wonder why you even exist if you’re unhappy all the time.” The weight of his words, as dark as they were, were true. They amassed everyone’s gazes, unfortunately, and Yoosung noticed, his cheeks heating up from all the attention. “Ah! Ignore me.”  
  
“Aw, Yoosung, if you ever feel like that, please talk to me,” Areum tightly hugged his arm, face sympathetic.

“Is this Dark Yoosung coming out again?” Hyun laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“I-I’m fine! I was just saying what I think…” Another fuming pout.

It appeared the conversation was bordering on personal levels for most people, speaking from experience. MC’s browns glided back over to the tallest of their makeshift group. She wondered if that applied to V as well.

Normally, she would have asked something as brazen after the fact, when they weren’t around because of how personal the answer could get, but there was an itch, an urge for her to watch him squirm under the pressure of multiple ears. She wondered if he would lie. He had no reason to, most of the people around were friendly faces and wouldn’t make fun of him for it, that she was sure of. She concluded Zen’s teasing was reserved for Yoosung only. The way the white-haired man regarded and listened attentively to the elder made his respect for him apparent.

So, with a tilt to her head and voice tentatively oblique, she asked, “Are you speaking from experience?” Blues flicked over to her own browns to confirm that it was he with whom she was directing said question to. The blank staring she continued in was the only answer MC gave him, not that it did much to quell the fast beating of his pulse.

“A-ah, not- not at all.” He tentatively smiled her way.

A lie.

A clap of hands. “How about those pictures?” Areum tilted her head, smile wide in Zen’s direction.

“Oh, I didn’t realize how long we were standing here,” Hyun laughed. “Who’s first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to have Zen's play kind of parallel Ji Hyun's thoughts at all (on what, I'll leave it up to interpretation)! Was a total surprise and figured it out when I was halfway done with the conversation, haha... But honestly? I'd totally watch that musical, haha, poor Jaehee.  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	8. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyes that swiftly darted to her legs then face weren't missed. “Flaunt what you owned”: something her mother told her but something MC had to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Cheritz sure is spoiling us! The summer event was really cute (Rika's log with Ji Hyun was quite funny, haha) and gave me some motivation to post this... and also the fact for the first time EVER I accidentally broke one of Ji Hyun's tiny blue hearts- way to kill a girl! I felt so bad for the rest of the night and made an outline for the next four or so chapters to apologize :((((  
> Anyway, this chapter was for me as much as it is for you guys. I felt like I needed a small reminder as to what sort of woman MC is. It was an... I've never written stuff like this before? Lol, but it was the vibe I was going for so, hang in there.

A small part of MC told her not to bring up any of what had happened last week to Jumin, so she didn’t. As much as she knew he would appreciate the extra set of eyes looking out for his best friend, she had an inkling that, telling would have been far from what Ji Hyun wanted, so she refrained.

Instead, she went to the source of her muse when it came to problem solving: Ji Won.

They were frenemies for a solid six years now, meeting during their last year at university. Their relationship was a bit odd to anyone listening in, but it worked for them. Not many women found MC’s candor charming and few liked Ji Won’s cruel underhandedness.

They didn’t talk on a day to day basis, only whenever the other needed a good chat or a nice evening out, they would call each other up and play catch up.

Right about now, MC needed the help of the friend side of Ji Won. It wasn’t everyday that MC found herself stumped at what to do. She seemed stuck between having her toe dipped halfway into a pool: not quite immersed but just enough to have a taste.

Besides, she figured after she got all she wanted off her chest Ji Won could play wing woman for her tonight.

“Shoot, woman.” Ji Won pursed her lips as her fingers idly swirled her drink.

“What if you knew someone was hiding something but couldn’t figure out a reason for why they would?”  
  
“That’s as vague as ever,” she wrly commented then thought for a second. “Depends… why would you want to know? Is this some new business arrangement or…” she trailed.   


“No,” MC waved in front of her face, “Nothing like that. Just someone whom I’ve gotten to know over the past month.”  
  
“Personally?” MC nodded.

“He seems up front but there’s something itching in the back of my head. What he says and does don’t quite align.”

“So, ‘why would he be hiding something’, right…?” her friend mused, this time taking a sip of her fruity drink. “I mean, all sorts of people hide things for all kinds of reasons.”  
  
“Way to be deductive,” MC deadpanned.

“You aren’t giving me much to work with,” the other shrugged. “You think it’s something illegal?” Ji Won chuckled a bit into her drink.

MC glanced up at her friend and stared at her face in ponder. Then, “No,” lips frowned sightly, “Not in character.”  
  
The burnette tilted her head. “You know people thrive on duality.” MC didn’t hear her words though, too frustrated on her want to fish out the secret but not having the ability to act upon it.

Her browns wandered over to the bar with the idea of getting a refill for the both of them. It was a typical, slow sunday night and not many people were out drinking because duty called them early the next day. MC was her own boss so didn't worry about anyone saying anything to her if she did come in late. She never did, of course, unless for good reason.  _ Unlike  _ another rich company man MC knew, she was always early and only rarely on time. Even with scrupulous practices, it was comforting to be aware of the perks of her position. Although, she  _ technically _ had to answer to her father and brother, she ignored them for the most part.

She would have just  _ loved  _ to see one of them lecture her about work ethics.

Her eyes trailed over a couple and older man, halting on a much younger male, one more around her age by the look of it. He had his suit jacket draped over the back of his chair giving her a cleaner view of how broad his shoulders were and how lean the muscles in his arms were underneath the white button up. The profile of his face was nice and by the look of it, the whole thing seemed promising.

“What's his name?” Ji Won tried, thinking if she heard the name she could help more.

MC paused for a moment. She didn't know his  _ actual _ name, and she never thought to look up V on naver either. It was too bad Ji Won and her always betted on who ever turned on their phones first had to pay for drinks.

Dark browns swung back at the brunette’s curious expression. “Not exactly sure,” she admitted.

“You're joking, MC.”

“All I know is the name he goes by for his profession.”

“This is like pulling teeth from you,” the brunette muttered under breath. “What's the name?”

“V. The American letter.”

“He goes by a  _ letter _ ?” Ji Won squinted her eyes half in disbelief the other in suspicion. “That's too mysterious to not be shady. You sure he's not doing anything illegal? I mean, there's plenty to choose from…” the brunette trailed.

MC almost rolled her eyes. “Absolutely positive.” She outlined the rim of her glass with an unchipped plum nail. It was a normal muted shade of purple that she tended to get most times than not. Though, she had almost been daring and went for something else when shown the color palettes. Maybe next time she'll try something more along the color of the sky throughing an aurora borealis, a nice seafoam, almost turquoise blue-

A harsh groan came from her throat.

Ji Won’s brows raised high to her hairline “Woah, haven't heard one of those in a long time,” she finished off her drink and moved it to the side of their table, “I think the last time was when,” she pondered, finger to chin, “Taemin almost went all psycho in the office after you dumped him.” Ji Won laughed a bit at the memory and snorted.

MC glared lightly. “Don't say ‘dumped’, that implies something more than superficial.”

“He was a smokin’ guy,” Ji Won sighed out with a pout.

“I'll never do that again.”

“I know I've mentioned this before, but I'm surprised you even did in the first place, Miss MC- _ Meishi _ Robot.”

“People still call me that…?” MC rose a rued brow up.

“Only the people back from the Osaka incident!” She grinned, capitalizing how much the other secretly loathed the play on words that basically called out her reputation of being an emotionless robot.

“Anyway,” MC rolled her browns, “It was a one time thing. I wanted to see how working with someone you’re sleeping with would go. I think we can both say how that went.”

Ji Won smirked. “Hope it was worth it.” MC only lazily shrugged and stared into her drink, the liquid sloshing around in whichever way her wrist moved it in. She tucked a stray blond strand behind her ear and pursed her lips, eyeing her cell phone that was laid screen side down on the table next to Ji Won’s cheetah printed phone case. Her baby blue cover seemed extremely bland next to the other woman’s.

“This is really bothering you, huh?” Ji Won spoke, all amusement gone and a serious contemplative look was back on her face. “MC…” she paused before carefully looking at said woman, “You-”

“I'm gonna go get refills.” She snatched up the two glasses and sauntered over to the bar with casual cavort only she could pull off.

Her fingers plucked the glasses on the counter and gave them a little push that slid them to the other side. Her hip jutted slightly as she leaned her weight on her forearms as she quickly met eyes with the bartender.

“A manhattan and poison apple cocktail and whatever the gentleman over here is having,” she ignored the look from her immediate left and thanked the woman.

“Let me guess… the cocktail’s for you.”

Her eyes observed the various bottles of liquor and juice lined up on the shelves in front of her, half looking at herself in whatever reflection she could gleam.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you  _ are _ wearing green,” he chuckled lightly. She let herself smirk at the response and tilted her head in his direction. A hand came up to prop her chin, pointer finger lingered on the bottom of her lower lip.

He had a smooth face and what she guessed was usual slicked back hair was currently slightly ruffled, leaving a few dark strands to fall to his temple. From her position, she could now see that he had one double lid.

“Funny and handsome.”

He grinned and they both ignored the two drinks that were set down in front of them. “You might be the first exciting thing that happened to me all day.”

“Is that because of a boring day,” she cocked her head to the right, “Or boring life?”

“I'm not quite sure,” he smiled, amused, “I haven't had my midlife crisis yet so that’s promising.”

MC gracefully slid into the barstool next to him and angled her crossed legs towards him, the slit in her skirt exposing up to mid thigh. The eyes that swiftly darted to her legs then face weren't missed.

Her mother always told her she was pretty, not that she had a lot of curves to show off, but she had a pretty face and flawless, long legs that made many women jealous. It was why she wore pant suits, to accentuate her height and why she wore dresses a lot of the time.

Although, she wasn't well endowed, she was better than average which was why she wasn't shameful of modest exposure like she was executing right now as she strategically pushed them up with with the arm directly beneath them as her other was attached to the hand that framed her face.

“Flaunt what you owned”: something her mother told her but something MC had to learn.

Not many women were  _ appreciative _ of her refined skills, but MC ignored the whispers behind her back and would instead shoot them a cool gaze. That usually shut them up for a good while. Her personal life was always shadowed by her professional life, thankfully. She didn't mind the stares but what did irritate her was the efficiency in the workplace because of gossipy employees. She was just lucky it wasn't too much of a problem, she guessed.

It was a game though, a well thought out strategy game that almost always went her way whether the other party knew it or not.

The way her blond hair fell to one side of her shoulder and left her neck bare was part of it. The drawl in her voice and the ghost of a smirk kept them intrigued. The placement of her body was what reeled them in, and what made them fall, hook, line and sinker was her intellect.

Whoever said men were afraid of a smart woman obviously never met the right man.

MC’s brain was her most powerful asset, and she made sure to use it.

The bartender finally settled MC’s cocktail down in front of her, but before the woman left, the man garnered her attention.

“Put the ladies’ tab on mine.” His eyes cut to MC’s browns.

“Obliged,” she smiled, raising her drink towards him before taking a small sip.

“My pleasure.”

“I take it you have a name.” A brow rose, teasingly.

“You can just call me Li.”

“Well, Mr. Li, I'm sure we can spice up this boring day of yours,” she purposely gave a phantom of a touch to his shin with the tip of her pump, “Or was it life?”

He smiled once more and took some of his drink. “You didn't come here alone. What about your friend?” His head nodded in Ji Won’s direction.

“Never said she was a friend.”

She raised a hand to flag down a bar waiter whom she subtly pointed in her friend's direction after handing over the whiskey drink.

Li knocked back his drink with a smirk fully in place then looked in her direction.  “Spicy indeed.” She tilted her head back with the glass and felt the rush of the liquid down her throat. She was sure the effects of that wouldn't start to hit until a bit later. She watched as he gave her a look of appraisal and mirth then hopped down from the bar and held out a hand for her to take.

“Don't mind if I do.” MC placed her hand on top of his and stepped down from the high seat, and after draping his jacket over his arm, the two walked out of the bar and into the hallway of the hotel with elevators. It was quiet of course; it was almost two in the morning she estimated, and it was dreadfully quiet and secluded from her perspective.

Li detached his hand from hers, reached over and pressed the up button. That was when MC pulled on the fabric of his shirt and met her lips with his.

There were so many floors in the hotel, it was quiet, and she didn't want to be bored while she waited, so she decided to start a bit early.

MC didn't know how many guys she had kissed, and she definitely didn't keep track of how many she had sex with. It never dawned on her that she should because she most assuredly didn't care. Li could’ve been the eighth or the thirtieth-plus or somewhere in between.

The touching, tugging, and lip biting were nothing new to her. She enjoyed it which was why she did it. It was exactly the reason why she frowned after she ran her hands through his hair for the tenth time.

MC was in the moment and then she zoned out for a brief moment as her fingers clasped fine strands of hair. It was really soft, almost feather-like, and it got her thinking- more specifically about V’s hair. That odd shade of blue that seemed to suit his pale complexion and soft demeanor. For a short while now, MC was beginning to suspect that his hair color was natural. She only thought of it subsequent to thursday night at the theater after she had watched the photographer apply the bandaid. It might have been the trick of the light, but when he brushed up the sleeve of his cardigan to just above his wrist bone, she thought she saw small, fine blue hairs peeking from under the clothing.

Blue hair being natural wasn't anything she had ever seen nor heard of before, but maybe that would explain as to why his hair looked so soft and fluffy. MC had seen what years, even months of bleaching one's hair looked like and that wasn't it. Not to mention, the fact that the roots always appeared to be a matching color to the rest of his head of hair pointed more in the direction of genetics than dye.

She totally could have been wrong though. It  _ was _ weird.

The sudden thoughts of the male made her frown slightly again into her kiss unbeknownst to Li as he continued to grope and moved his lips to her neck. A small part of her wasn't in the mood anymore, but she disregarded it, and her teeth bit down on her lip to pull her thoughts away.

The elevator finally dinged behind Li, and she moved both of them the short steps inside, their hands not leaving each other.

He was swift in moving her back up against the keypad. Blindly, his fingers reached out to press to what she assumed was his room floor. She was sure her backside had hit a few other buttons as well. Hopefully, one of them was the right  _ one _ though.

Still, she wasn't keen on floor stops popping up and ruining her mood, so she stepped up and pressed him up to the wall opposite of the entrance, her body pressed up against his, barely leaving any room for their chests to heave in oxygen.

She finally noticed the doors weren't closing when she felt a finger tip brush slightly under the hem of her dress. Head angled to check behind her, and she saw the button for keeping the doors open was glowing fluorescent white

“You smell really sweet,” he breathed.

Sweet. Like those miniature chocolate cakes from that bakery.

MC momentarily halted but then pecked tantalizingly at his jawline. “Accidentally clicked the doors open button,” she started a bit breathy, “I'll fix that.” She pulled away slowly.

She saw Li’s lids fluttering to open his eyes, probably to give the mess they made of the keypad a look himself, but she pulled her lips close to his. Her breath mingled with his as she spoke. “Keep your eyes closed,” she whispered, provided the briefest of touches as her lips expressed.

She completely slid away after one more lingering, teasing press of her body and made quick work to press the open button along with one other one.

Without an extra syllable uttered or noise made, MC slipped past the doors just as they closed behind her back.

She felt strange, mentally and physically. It just felt  _ wrong _ .

It was as if there were a small portion of her neurons that rebelled to pulled her away from following up in that elevator and into another fancy hotel room.

Taking a breath, she righted her clothes and brushed her blond curls out to the side once more and gave a good check for smeared lip gloss on her face in the wall mirror before her then walked back to the bar, white pumps drummed to her strut. Unsurprisingly, her friend for the night was still seated where MC left her.

“Wow. You work fast or what?” Ji Won cackled as her brows rose up. MC would've smirked if she wasn't so frustrated. “What, not what you expected?”

“Didn't have sex.” She shrugged and eyed the brunette’s now half full drink across the table.

Ji Won’s eyes bulged and her fingers faltered in grasping her glass the first time. “You did what?”

MC rolled her shoulders back and forth a couple of times. “I didn't.”

“ _ Exactly _ !” Ji Won exclaimed, a finger from the unoccupied hand pointed in her direction. “Wow.” The brunette placed her glass down and leaned back into her seat before peering at her with calculating eyes. “Wait… this isn't about that photographer, right?”

It most certainly was and that was what bothered MC so much. She had a crush on the man, but she had plenty of fancies before him and was able to have fun without any reluctance in the past. V was handsome but so was Li.

Right?

Lips pressed together as she compared the two and no longer found the latter attractive. A voice in the back if her head pointed out that V was much more appealing with the soft corners of his eyes and the permanent, shy yet gentle upturn of his lips. His winsome chuckle would always enhance those parts of his face. As much as Li looked nice in his dress shirt and suit pant, MC recognized that the blue-haired man’s dusty cardigans and boots were more desirable to her eyes…

“A man who's managed to snag your attention and you aren't even in a relationship?” Ji Won smirked annoyingly. She was laughing at her.

“At least I've had relationships,” MC bit out cooly. The brunette’s eyes narrowed.

“Here I am applauding and encouraging you.”

“Was that a compliment? I couldn't recognize it over the tundra of jealousy.”

“I'm not jealous,” Ji Won sneered. “Don't think just ‘cause you’re hot stuff everyone envies you, MC.”

“Now that's what I call a compliment.” She smirked with a hint of triumph.

“What the hell’s wrong with you? You like the man or not? I'm not here to take punches; I came to solve your mess.” MC refrained herself from outwardly scoffing. Ji Won was always cocky. “So?” Ji Won pursed her lips, expression less hostile than before.

“Yes.”

“Thought so,” the brunette’s red stained lips pressed together in an ‘I told you so’ look, eyebrows raised, “You gonna pursue this? You seem already committed anyway.” Ji Won took a swig of her watered down whiskey; MC’s eyes followed the condensation that ran down the glass and onto the table in front if the other.

“He… is unavailable at the moment.”

“You say that as if he's away at the phone or something and not in a serious relationship,” Ji Won tried not to laugh and instead wryly smiled.

“Hmm…”

Ji Won smacked a hand down on the table, her eyes wide. “You're fucking serious? A guy already taken? Since when do yo-”

“This isn't-!” Her own lips pressed together in frustration. She didn't plan to do  _ that _ \- she didn't plan to think V was attractive in his own odd way. She didn't want to like him, but she already did.

Mere intrigue was what it was at first. A part of her idly wondered a lot as to what morphed her curiosity into something more… self-betraying.

Yes, MC felt as if her own brain and very  _ toxic _ chemicals betrayed her. They let her unknowingly develop feelings for a man out of her very reach. She had to see him more times than she saw her own family and forced herself to shut down all emotion when in his presence- which was a hard task in itself because of the way he smiled all the damned time.

It was ruining her night out, and it plagued her mind whenever she was alone with her thoughts: what he was doing; why was he avoidant; why was he  _ really  _ late those some days ago; why did he become a photographer; why was he so overly polite all the time? All of her unanswered questions were irksome, and everyday the blanks to the answers remained empty.

“You…” Ji Won trailed off, eyes narrowed with something MC couldn't place before tilting her head to knock back the rest of her drink.

“What?” MC rose an arched brow.

The brunette tapped a finger on the side of the glass. “Nothing.” Her gold painted nails reached out to grab her phone, and MC watched, analytical and quiet, as slender digits tapped away at her phone.

It seemed Ji Won was paying for drinks and MC was mildly smug but still. She didn't like that. That stare she had gotten earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Li, haha, I actually ended up liking him. I feel like MC would've liked him more if it wasn't for Ji Hyun (why you gotta be so cute???).  
> You can skip the next part if you don't wanna hear me ramble about my corny jokes.  
> The 'Miss MC-Meishi Robot' thing was just a little joke I made up. The "meishi" comes from two kanji that mean "reputable" and "corpse". So, basically calling her a well-known robot- something like that (can't remember which kanji), and the fact that "mei"-"shi" sounds alike to "M"-"C", so... HAH. Pun for the day, I guess, haha... I thought I was pretty clever... Anyways, some big Jap. business dude called MC that behind her back cause she's a "BAMF", and one day he exploded and called her out in front of the entire office. Activate Merciless MC.  
> Thanks for the support! I hope to be back with at least two more chapters before August is over :)  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	9. To Change Leaves I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC didn't think she was that awful. Typically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was craaazy. Got my hair done, got the new BTS cd, went to a job interview, then had some birthday cake. Phew. Overall, pretty nice day.  
> Was gonna get this out earlier this week but I had some trouble getting school stuff together (ugh). This chapter is also split- sorry!- because it's two scenes in one. I'll upload the second half sometime Sunday, probably at night.  
> Thanks for reading!

“Miss Sera, I need you to stop talking about your mother-in-law before I make her seem like a saint,” MC commented as she walked by said woman and her friend. The two women froze in their chairs, red in the face.

“Sorry, ma’am!” MC’s steps halted, and she turned her body just enough to get a look at the nervous woman who was now standing in a ninety degree bow. She watched, expression flat and eyes void of expression.

“Just don't let it happen again.” She saw Sera peek up with shocked eyes, probably expecting to get chewed out.

MC didn't think she was  _ that _ awful. Typically.

She was about to turn and continue on her business to meet with… whomever Jaehee called her for- most likely on Jumin’s behalf, but spoke one last time. “Next time she asks why you don't have dinner immediately ready for her son tell her you're too busy earning a living and keeping a household together, unlike her. Demand Sung Gil to stick up to her or leave him,” MC simply stated then beelined it for one of C&R’s conference rooms, not noticing a few employees chuckling and a very touched Sera.

Her knuckles rapped on the wood door twice before opening the door and stopped as her browns took in the empty room. MC frowned in annoyance, absolutely  _ hating  _ having to waste precious time today. She only had so long to go over the finalized reports today before they were submitted and reviewed for board approval- for  _ both _ C&R and Enmän.

Today was not the day for Jumin to play his guessing games.

MC sucked at hide and seek anyway.

She squared her shoulders before leaving the vacant room and calmly stormed off to see the man personally.  She took the next floor up and walked down a couple of hallways before pushing a door open.

Jaehee immediately stood. “Miss-”

“Where's Jumin?” she interrupted. Eyes slightly squinted with impatience and were fast to lock on to the almost closed door behind the assistant’s desk.

“He-” She strode over to the cracked door but stopped immediately after hearing a familiar voice- correction, two familiar voices.

A loud, exasperated sigh rang out in the room behind the door, then, “Why would I keep him from you? He's not an object.”

“I know you squirmed your way into Jumin’s good graces. Don't think I can't see past the good girl act that everyone else has fallen for. You’re nothing but the dirt under my feet.”

MC felt a presence behind her but not so close as to where she'd typically be uncomfortable.

“Miss Kim,” Jaehee whispered, “I do not believe you should be-” MC held a finger up, cutting off the other. She expected the dutiful assistant to return back to her desk, but she stayed and extended her ears out with MC.

The more calm yet timid voice spoke up again, “I'm sorry you feel that way… but there's really no reason for us to talk. If you'll excuse me-”

“Seon Eui, don't think you can just walk away from me when I'm talking to you!” MC rolled her eyes at the dramatics. “You think just because you now have money at your disposal we're on the same level?” A harsh bark of a laugh was heard. “ _ Dream on _ . You're just the ‘one-hit-wonder’ that'll eventually lose Jumin’s interest. Learn your place or I'll make you.” Well, MC couldn't help the small smirk from crossing her face. She was kind of funny to listen to; though, her voice was annoying, and MC had more pressing matters to attend to.

Pushing the door open in a very casual fashion, she cocked her hip so it leaned against the door frame. She crossed her arms as both brows raised a fraction of an inch.

“Nice threat, I almost believed you. Next time you voice empty words to destroy someone's life, make sure the door’s closed. Cha. Kyung. Mi.” Her head cocked to the side, smug, and her browns totally made a show of eyeing the woman from head to toe before meeting her heated gaze.

“MC.” Kyung Mi gritted her teeth and curled her lip. “What're  _ you _ doing here?”

“I should ask you the same. This building is for people with an IQ higher than speed limit signs.” She watched as the model stewed in her own skin, but she recovered fast, the sneer soon turned into an overly confident smirk

“I'm here to work out my contract with Jumin. I'm going to be the face of C&R’s new golf promotion.”

MC almost laughed out loud. Her eyes glanced back to the brunette who still stood behind her. “Does she mean that lame sand golf idea?”

“I'm afraid so…” Jaehee responded while locking sympathetic eyes with Eui who looked uncomfortable. Whether it was because she knew her conversation had been eased dropped on or if it was because she was in the presence of Kyung Mi and her, she didn’t know.

“Well, it only makes sense to hire a bitch for the beach,” MC spoke offhandedly, shrugging a shoulder, internally proud at her joke.

Kyung Mi gasped, eyes back to being enraged at being insulted once again. “ _ You're _ the bitch on wheels! No wonder no one’ll marry you!”

“Right,” MC drawled, lifting a finger to her chin, “That's why your boyfriend left you to court me-”

“You seduced him, you she-devil!”

“Is that what he told you?” She smiled amused. “Funny. I don't remember working so hard in the elevator…” The woman responded with a cry of anger before stomping towards Jaehee and her.

She smoothly maneuvered out of the way and held the heavy door wide open, the assistant scurrying out of the diva’s path.

“Tell Jumin he'll be hearing from me soon!” she yelled out before leaving the three women in silence. Well, until Jaehee awkwardly coughed and broke the still air. MC was perfectly content either way.

“MC.” Said female's eyes darted to the woman standing in front of Jumin’s immaculately organized desk. “Thank you for that… You didn't have to-”

“Don't think I did it for you. I enjoy ruffling her faux feathers and forcing her face to actually move with all that botox.”

“Still…” Eui trailed off quietly. MC rolled her eyes. Whatever did Jumin see in her? She was so meek, like a dainty, fragile tea cup. Maybe MC had her wrong but she always figured the woman who would stand next to Han Jumin would be a bit more like… well, her. Someone head strong and confident, not a doormat.

“You're quite something…” MC’s ears perked at Jaehee’s comment.

“Thanks for the compliment.” She continued to gaze at the dark-haired woman in front of her. “Stand up more for yourself, or you'll get stepped on in this circle. Keeping your mouth shut is the same as saying ‘ _ yes, you're right _ ’.” She rolled her eyes once more before letting go of the weighted door allowing it to slam loudly and gave Jaehee a flat look.

“What's Jumin want from me? I went to the conference room but no one was in there.” She crossed her arms in wait.

Jaehee pushed her glasses up before replying, “I believe it was Cha Kyung Mi whom Mr. Han wanted you to negotiate with.”

“Oh, well,” she spoke dryly. “Tell that dolt I said to clean up his own messes next time, not to pass them onto his fiancé and  _ ex-fiancé _ ,” she spoke with disdain before making her way out of the office. Jaehee might have or might not of heard something along the lines of her boss being called a cat freak.

“Did you go to conference room 1021?”, was what Jumin had instinctively asked when MC ran into him on her way down the hall towards the elevator so she could be on her merry way back to her family's company.

She glared fiercely.

“1021? I was told 1027.”

His eyes moved to look off to the side in thought. “Hmm, perhaps I wrote it wrong…” he wondered aloud.

“Deal with your own crap. I've got more important things to do,” she declared and stepped around the tall man.

“It's-”

“Stop wasting my damn time, Han Jumin.”

Jumin was always trying to be funny in the most inappropriate of times, and MC was not in the best of moods to humor the young businessman. Besides, it was probably just someone he wanted to dump into her lap. and that wasn't why she was there. She didn't  _ work for him _ . She wasn't sure if that would ever get through that thick privileged skull if his.

Why couldn't he deal with the issue himself? Apparently, he had plenty of time to play house with his fiancé. Surely, he had a moment to spare for his beloved company.

Or, maybe not. She inwardly groaned at she glanced at the clock on her desk as it ticked past a quarter to nine.

She couldn’t believe Jumin didn’t help her the slightest in looking over the final report. Instead, he sent Jaehee over to Enman around three in the afternoon. MC demanded Jaehee leave after the sun was starting to set and lent her the company car for the night. She only had to look over the financial plan then she would leave; It would have taken her forty minutes, tops, to read.

Only, she wasn’t expecting someone’s calculations to be off, and she didn’t expect to sit in her office for an additional hour to amend the mistake.

She gave another sigh, this time in relief as she stood up and stretched. She had kicked off her heels once Jaehee left, so the stretching of her soles was pure bliss to her.  MC didn’t bother to put back her shoes on as she made her way to the printer in the room next door. After stapling certain papers together and clasping others in portfolio folders, MC hauled the load into her arms and dumped them on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Her fingers ran through her now loose, blond curls exhausted to the bone. She could honestly go for a good drink right about now, in fact.

With that thought in mind, she shut down her company laptop, slipped back on her shoes while gathering what she needed, and locked her office door before taking the elevator down to the lobby.

“Mr. Lee!” she called out but was uncertain if the man could hear her over the ruckus the steam vacuum made. She called out once more when she caught sight of the older man’s profile. His eyes widened then he smiled good naturedly.

“Miss MC,” he greeted after switching the machine off and propping it up against the wall.

“Good evening,” she spoke causing the man to chuckle a bit as he made his way towards her.

“‘Evenin’’, miss? It’s night time now. I can’t believe you’re still here. Was gonna lock up in thirty.”

“Yes, how fortunate I’m now leaving,” she grimaced. The man only laughed and tilted his head.

“What can I do for ya?”  
  
“I need to get my keys. Mind opening the door for me?”

He grinned. “No problem!” They both walked over to the door behind the receptionist desk, and MC waited patiently as she heard the clinking of keys. “Here ya go,” he spoke and moved aside as he held the door open for her to go in and collect her keys.

“Thank you.” She nodded. He waved her off as they walked to the front door with casual strides.

“My pleasure. Make sure you sleep plenty t’night, alright? You’re young to be runin’ yourself ragged.” She simply smiled at his words of concern.

“I’ll take that to heart after I receive my night cap.” She smiled amusingly.

“Smart woman.” He winked in her direction then held the door open for her.

“Thank you for all your hard work, Good night.”  
  
“Same to you, Miss.” With one last smile she headed to the parking garage next door and easily found her vehicle parked in her numbered spot. The last time she took her car out was two weeks ago when her father thought everyone but herself was incapable of picking up his new  _ custom made pen _ at the jewlers- which she blamed fully on Jumin’s own dad after telling Dae Jung about how he bought one for his son.

It was ridiculous how much money both lunatics had paid for a single pen that could easily get lost to never be found again. MC had rolled her eyes when Jumin had slyly bragged about getting the gift that day. MC figured deep down he was getting a kick at how much she tried to remain apathetic to the ridiculousness of it. He pulled no punches when he had asked her to hold it for “safe keeping” while he answered phone calls that day or when he asked Jaehee to recommend tips on how to take care of gold stationary.

Sometimes Jumin was such a child.

Now, she thought Jumin was a jerk leaving her to deal with the brute of the work today. They had been working on the project for months now. MC at least expected the guy to see it to the end.

She huffed as she parallel parked down the road from her destination. Reaching over to the seat next to her, she grabbed her clutch before walking down the street, pulling her coat tighter around her body to shield from the cold. Intrigued browns trained on the lit up 'Open' fluorescent bulbs that blinked in the short distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor misunderstood Jumin... but MC! Whatta chick! Haha, I love Jaehee's little bit in here. As much as I know she doesn't like to gossip or eavesdrop, I feel like with MC being there... it's like MC's that one cousin that your parents tell you to keep at a distance cause they can get you in some juvenile trouble, lol.  
> I know things are kinda slow(ish), but it'll start picking up in a few chapters or so. Sorry for the heavy dialogue (it just happens)!  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	10. To Change Leaves II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was she having these accidental meetings with RFA members? It was bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH, wow, sorry for this second part coming out so late... It totally slipped my mind. Anyway, good luck to those who are in or starting school soon!!  
> Also, just to be clear, these events follow sequentially to those of the last chapter.

She had never been to this bar before. Her younger brother had told her about it and suggested they go together for his birthday. It was a simple yet odd request, but then again, her brother was an even odder enigma.

She figured she would test the waters before his birthday popped up in a couple of months.

Browns regarded the entrance before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The blast from the heater flushed her cheeks, and suddenly, she felt too hot to be in her peacoat.  
  
The host bowed politely her way. “Welcome, would you like a private room or will you be attending the bar?  
  
“Bar.”

The man gave a light bow before holding out a hand to her right. “Please enjoy your stay.”

She rounded the corner and took a seat at the bar, her back towards the tables with other patrons.

She casually placed her clutch on her lap and signaled for the bartender and told him to give her vodka on ice. MC wasn't planning to stay for long, plus, she was driving.

The place was decent, wasn’t too extravagant nor alike to the usual bar on a corner. The open space in the middle of the room was occupied by high tables and chairs but also normal height ones along with a couple of black, upholstered booths on the sides of each wall. There was medium, yellow lighting from uncovered bulbs hanging from the ceiling that created a more intimate setting if needed. The brick walls behind the bar counter gave her a cozier feeling, and the series of geometric glass back-splashing rows and rows of liquor and wine twinkled from the reflecting lights.

Cold, stiff fingers attempted to unbutton the two buttons of her coat a couple of times before succeeding. The heat felt good on her chilled body as she peeled the coat off to drape on the back of her chair. Just then her drink was placed in front of her, and she passed over more than enough cash to cover it.

Her wrist rolled in a circle, eyes staring down into her drink as she followed the clattering of ice on ice; it was an oddly pleasant sound. She wondered what-

MC stopped herself before she thought about stupid, useless thoughts. Again.

She took a big gulp of her vodka, the ice not yet melted so the warm and fuzzy effect was more potent.

It tasted awful. Still, it was a good distraction and destressor from her work jumbled mind. She took a more modest sip as she heard a more than moderately rambunctious group make way to the entrance of the establishment. Her eyes found no desire to glance in their direction like other patrons and workers. The older men were quite obnoxious, it seemed, laughing loudly and whatnot. MC figured they came from one of the private rooms. Maybe she should’ve booked a room instead, that way she wouldn’t have been inclined to irritation.

She took a bigger gulp than the last two times and frowned at the amount left. Maybe she wouldn’t mind one more.

Browns widened at the hand that clamped down on her shoulder briefly. Her neck whipped to the side to meet with a familiar albino man.

“Ah, my apologies,” he chuckled sheepishly.

“Zen,” she muttered under breath and eyed the man critically in his tan blazer and cream colored turtleneck. It contrasted quite complementary with his dark blue jeans. Glancing behind him, she noticed he was probably with the nuisance of a group now leaving and spotted her.

Why was she having these accidental meetings with RFA members? It was bizarre.

“I was just leaving but saw you here. I couldn’t bare the thought of leaving a beautiful lady, such as yourself, to drink alone.” He gave her a charming grin, and MC was half inclined to give a witty retort about how she very much _wanted_ to be alone tonight. Then again, perhaps this was the real distraction she needed right now. The booze wasn’t cutting it appeared.

“Be my guest.” She bobbed her head to the seat next to her that would cause his back to face the exit. Zen wasted no time in ordering a beer and taking it in his hand to take a nice, long swig.

A satisfying sigh deep from his lungs, then, “ _Man_ , I’ve been dying to have this beer since I agreed to come here.”

“Why were you with those old guys anyway?” she asked, mildly curious.

“Well,” he licked his lips, “The company rep. wasn’t inclined to approve an increase in wages for me and my colleagues, so the director told me I had a good chance of convincing him if I went out to get drink with them.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”  
  
“If only I knew what that asshole was thinking,” Zen scoffed with contempt and MC blinked. “That slimy freak tried to put the moves on me when the director wasn’t looking. Then he had the nerve to tell me that he wouldn’t approve it unless he got to take me to dinner! Ugh- it's like I can still feel that creepy bastard’s hands!” He roughly shivered as MC’s smirk grew as Zen’s voice got louder and louder, turning from anger to pure astonishment that the older man had the audacity to declare such a thing.

“Next time you see him, get him alone but this time,” she held up a finger, “Record your conversation then use it against him.” His brows shot up, mouth moderately slackened.

“Huh? Blackmail?” He looked unsure. “I don’t know…”

Her shoulders moved up then down. “What's he going to do? Report you claiming you tried to blackmail him after he sexually harassed you? Right.”

“When you put it that way…” he trailed off before slapping his cheeks, “Nonono, I can't!”

“Then you concede.”

“I-"

“Or you can go the legal route, if he's really underpaying you.”

Zen nodded vigorously. “He is! We normally get paid twice the amount, but since his ex co-wrote the script he's being an ass.”

“Hire a lawyer.”

“It's not that easy,” his face deflated as rubies glared down into his drink.

“Just ask Jumin for help. I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending a hand-”

“There's no freaking way I'm asking that Han jerk!” He exclaimed, his pretty features morphed into one of disgust and bewilderment. MC gave a cool glare from getting cut off before taking a calming breath.

“You guys are friends, right?”

“Fr-friends?!” he stuttered. “Hey, you shouldn't say things like that. You'll probably summon something insidious,” he spoke with sardonic bewilderment. A larger than life frown marred his face. “Maybe it'll be a good thing. It'll collect its _spawn_ ,” he muttered under his breath before chugging his beer. Brown eyes rolled far up to the ceiling at the theatrical comments.

“Jumin said that he considers the RFA family. You _are_ a part of the organization, correct?” her tone clipped.

“Yeah, but-"

“Jumin’s a practical and considerate man,” she heard Zen mildly scoff at the later descriptive, “Don't be stupid and let your ego get in the way of what's right.” She returned her focus to the almost melted ice in her glass. It seemed her words caused the actor to contemplate for a long minute, his mouth not running for the first time since she had met him.

She wasn't exactly sure why Zen was so adamant about not getting help when it was readily available, all she knew was that it was an idiotic move on his part. Whether it was a problem that ran deeper than she could see at the moment or if it was because of some absurdly large male pride colliding, inadvertently causing others a loss when it could have been avoided was careless and down right selfish in her eyes.

Jaehee always claimed how Zen was kind and compassionate, but MC could see where her rose colored glasses stopped and where gritty, vibrant reality began.

Zen’s tone began again much softer and held a twinge of- she couldn't place it- exasperation maybe? “I’m telling you, we must have been enemies in another life. That guy just always knows how to push all my buttons! I guess this is extenuating circumstances though. As much as it pains me to ask that guy…”

“What do you have against Jumin anyway? You two run in the same circle.”

He was quiet for split second before answering. “I dunno, I just don't like him.” She gave him a dubious look before he elaborated a bit. “He’s just a big jerk that only cares about money and his stupid furball. He's inconsiderate to people's feelings and runs all over Jaehee. All he does is brag about his achievements and talk about how superior he is because he acts like a robot. He thinks everything can be solved if you wave money around, and when he says things like how we should hire our own nutritionist and brags about expensive gifts, it just makes it that more obvious that we live in two _totally_ separate worlds. He wouldn't understand how hard life can get,” he finally finished talking a mile a minute, ending the rant with a deep huff.

Zen was definitely talking about that damned pen though. It was obvious.

Her shoe tapped idly on the metal bar beneath her chair. “Are you jealous?”

“Huh?” Thin brows rose high towards his hairline. “ _Me_ jealous of that Trust Fund Kid?” He scoffed. “Get real…I might wish I had a bit more of his money and popularity, but I've had to work hard to get where I am. I wouldn't trade all the hardships I've endured and all the support I received from fans for the world.”

A faint smile spreaded itself across her lips before flattening out. MC wasn't so sure she believed him one-hundred percent, but he seemed mostly sincere with himself. As much as she wanted to give him a lecture, she wasn't there to advocate for Jumin, as much as Zen was wrong to judge the hard working male.

“People like Jumin and me,” she tilted her head, looking at nothing in particular in front of her before drowning the rest of her vodka, feeling the smoothness of it slip down her throat, “We don’t choose to be like this. Just because we don't have to worry about money or about being invisible to the public eye doesn't mean we don't have worries of our own.” Her lips pursed. “We all struggle in life and comparing and saying that one's troubles are more detrimental than someone else's is ignorant. There's no way someone can measure someone else's pain accurately, if at all. It's all merely subjective. Disregarding someone's feelings just because _you_ think they don't have any merit or that it could be ten times more worse sets society as a whole back.

“Jaehee told me that you're a sympathetic man but… I think you're quite fickle. You see what you want to see and hear what you want to hear. There's nothing wrong with it,” MC shrugged, “But if you want to continue to think like that then don't continue to believe you know everything.” She didn't look at him throughout her whole spiel, not wanting to interrupt the many faces of emotions he was sure to be experiencing. It felt a bit too private for her to take even a peak.

“As for Miss Kang,” she regarded then explained, “She's Jumin’s _employee_. She gets paid like anyone else, more so than most, might I add. Jumin’s a fair boss, and he wouldn't ask Jaehee something if he knew she couldn't do it. It's true, he asks for more than what's in her job description, but he sees the calibre of her abilities as top class and since when has Jumin ever settled for less than perfect for any task, even the mundane?” She chuckled a bit. “She signed a contract of employment understanding the expectations, and she's remained in C &R’s care for almost three years now. There's nothing stopping her from putting in her thirty days notice, so you can't tell me Jumin’s the only one to blame for her supposed ‘suffering’. Everyone makes a sacrifice,” she finally concluded with a heavy breath.

Maybe she should get that second drink now…

This time she did look over to the albino male, watching as his eyes glared pensively at the bottle in his grasp. Brows were furrowed and the pinched look seemed out of place on his delicate features.

It wasn't her problem. If he had unresolved personal problems, he shouldn't have taken them out on third parties.

“You sound a lot like that guy,” was all he said, voice low yet soft and indecipherable. MC knew those words coming from him were supposed to read insulting, almost devastatingly so, but they almost didn't sound so. After sitting next to her. silent for another minute, beer bottle now empty, he got up and left.

The second she heard the front door close she let out a breath, burned out. The unanticipated talk with the actor left whatever brainpower MC had dissipate into nothingness. She barely had enough will to not order that second drink and get up to leave the bar. Legs walked her exceptionally slow to her car that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Says they not gonna preach about why Jumin's not a heartless jerk, proceeds to preach about why Jumin's not a heartless jerk. Same, MC. Same.  
> Okay. But. I dunno why I always let you guys see MC drinking... she's not an alcoholic- I swear! Haha, it's just how she unwinds after a long or stressful day. This story just so happens to show a lot of those days in where the timeline drops in this story.  
> Fun fact though: I was actually thinking about having MC flirt with Zen when they first met but wrote it off. Seemed like too much drama for the RFA (even more so, I mean).  
> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapters might be a bit slow updating cause I'm starting to write the meat of the story, and I'm still undecided on some things, so please bare with me :)  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


	11. Into the Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes flickered to the now smeared spot of blood on the corner of the cream parchment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm... I think there was a word in this chapter that I needed to switch out but I forgot and I've already read over this chapter two-hundred times, so I'll get to it later, haha  
> I hope you guys had a great Halloween yesterday! I guess you could consider this a belated holiday update. I will try to get another out before I leave for my Thanksgiving break (crossing fingers).  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a peculiar feeling for MC, to think she would have been off put for not making her usual trips to C&R. For the first time in almost three months, she had not made the fifteen minute trip and instead, stayed within the confines of her cozy office, occasionally leaving it to tend to matters that required her attention.

It was surprising to her at how much- yes, she admitted it to herself the third day in- that she missed C&R, Jaehee and Jumin far up on her list of reasons _why_ she missed that multi-level skyscraper. The team she led was also another reason. As idiotic as they acted at times, they were overall hard working, capable people who, for the most part, pulled their weight.

She knew the people at her family's company but hadn't worked as closely with them like she had in the past in a number of countable years. It was refreshing and invigorating to hear new, curious ideas and bright minds collaborating.

Maybe she would talk to Hee Joon about projects that would be able to encourage such activity…

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of the thoughts she wasn't aware she was occupied with. It was her secretary.

“Yes?”

“Ma’am, the Chairman of C&R is on the line waiting for you.” MC rose a crinkled brow, not expecting the older man to exchange words with her. It must have pertained to the project they wrapped up last week. They were about to launch the campaign any day now. Perhaps there was some minor tweaking Mr. Han had caught.

“Put him through,” she rolled a pen between her fingers before hearing a tone that indicated the line had been switched over. Settling the pen down on her desk, MC rolled her chair closer to her desk before speaking. “Hello, Kim here.”

She expected a conversation about work and maybe a conversation about how her parents and brother were fairing in everyday life. MC wasn't expecting to be invited to C&R with little to no given reason and then told that they were to have lunch with his son- “plus one”.

An hour later, a grimace pulled at her lips as her painted fingernails dug into the brown upholstery of one of the wheeled chairs of an enclosed C&R conference room, probably one meant for more sensitive information given the fact that the walls were opaque instead of the normal glass that was a recurring theme in the building.

Jumin stated once that the employees spoke of how productivity went up when people thought he could watch them whenever and wherever. Not that the company heir did, he was far too busy for that. Instead, he claimed it was the “illusion" he was pining after. MC just thought he was a bit sadistic for his employees’ own good.

“It's good to have a room full of bright youths all in one room.” Jumin's father's voice cut through the air, and MC blinked, coming back to reality and calming down. “Some would only be so lucky.” She took in the looks of the other two men in the room.  She would’ve already left, no matter how rude it would have looked upon her because she had things to attend to, and the whims of a fickle old man was not one of them... but she had a reason to stay.

The Jumin sitting across from her looked as happy as he could appear as he met eyes with his father, sharing some silent words while V sat quiet, fork pushing around bits of his cut up salmon and vegetables. It actually looked better than what she was eating...

“To have someone as wise and formidable such as yourself merits more welcome than less experienced children,” MC wryly spoke with mirth on the tip of her tongue. The older chuckled from the head of the table.

“I’m left in better mind that you haven't lost your moxie. You truly are your parents’ offspring.” She suppressed a knowing smirk and took a sip of her iced water. “I apologize for the choice in venue this afternoon. I have only few allotted minutes of free time to spare and have a meeting in the room just next door.” She waved a hand, dismissive, before taking a bite of her own food.

“I'm only glad that you decided to spend those moments with us. You've been quite busy as of late,” Jumin finally spoke up, eyes still glaringly bright with joy only two other faces could manage to pull out- excluding his cat of course which she didn't _count_ for obvious reasons.

“Yes, it has been a while since we've had a chance to talk like this,” Mr. Han paused, looked at MC then eyed V, “And even longer for the two of you.” The blue-haired man glanced up with an almost unsure smile at first then quickly pulled it into one of fond familiarity. It seemed Mr. Han latched onto the photographer's smile and questioned away- about his travels, his work, his father and how his step-family were, which MC noticed his fingers seemed to tense a bit around his utensils at that particular topic.

“She should be around the age of dating now. I'm sure she'll have plenty of men with great potential as possible husbands to choose from.”

“Ah,” V stuttered as he politely smiled. “I'm sure things will work out in the end.”

“Speaking of,” MC interrupted and flicked her eyes to Jumin who looked thoroughly interested in his friend's face at the moment. “When’re you and Eui finally getting married? Thought you would've at least done that by now since you called ours _off_.” She raised both brows as Jumin met eyes with hers.

“We are in no rush.” Her dark browns sneaked a peak at V’s face, pleased to see him looking genuinely less uncomfortable. MC’s brain flashed back to when he did the same for her not too long ago.

“You mean Eui isn't.” Jumin remained neutrally silent and found his next interest was in the ravioli in his deep plate. “You better hurry and catch her before she runs off with the next cat obsessed CEO-in-line,” she teased with a smirk on her lips. She saw his father smile a bit in amusement from the corner of her eye.

“We will share vows when the time is right,” he spoke in his normal flat yet matter-of-fact tone. “If my ability to count serves me right, there is only one at the table who remains untethered. How is your companion search going, MC?”

His words were said to pickle her irritation, and she almost frowned. To think he'd actually use his father's willies to his advantage in a conversation about _romantic_ relationships. Perhaps she struck too hard a nerve of his- she noted to explore it later over mindless television and ice cream. The corners of her mouth, as much as she willed it, tried pressingly to downturn. It was tough enough that she kept the lowering of her lids from occurring.

Normally, such a direct hit wouldn't have phased her, would've merely been a blimp for her to bounce off of, but with the sudden popping up of new feelings, it left a cold sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Gosh, she’d never experienced _that_ before. What an _awful_ feeling.

MC refrained from shivering in discontent

“Why focus on a relationship when I'm comfortable the way things are.”

“Complacency is a one way ticket to self-sabotage,” the Chairman spoke up. “Finding love will fill you in ways that work cannot. Not to mention, it exposes you to the wonders of life and even opens up a few doors along the way for great creativity and adventure.”

Great. Now it was her turn to feel uncomfortable. No good deed went unpunished.

“Isn't it ‘don't go looking for love’?” she countered blandly.

“There's a difference between seeking it and welcoming it.” She pursed her lips at the older man’s words.

If she wanted a lecture on how unsavory her relationship status was, she only needed to pay a visit to her mother.

“Well, you are still so young, MC, and have many more good years to come. Love binds to no set age.” She chanced a glance at Jumin as he momentarily paused at eating then continued as if he heard not. “If you desire well enough though, I know of a few suitors who could match well to your pace,” Mr. Han suggested, and she swore, beneath that calm, calculated gaze he almost appeared hopeful at the prospect of playing matchmaker.

She patted the cloth napkin over her lips before stealing another look at the still silent man next to the secretly brooding brunet.

“I appreciate your care. I'll keep it in mind,” she politely placated and gave him a small bow of her head.

“Of course.” A phone vibrated; the alarm sent tremors along the surface of the table. “Ah. It appears my time has run out. I must be going now.” He stood up from his chair, hand coming up to his chest to smooth out his tie and jacket before buttoning the top button with a practiced hand.

After bidding goodbyes, MC could see the minute slumping of V’s shoulders, looking more visibly relaxed once the Chairman left them to their own devices. The three adults sat in seconds of comfortable silence eating before Jumin interrupted with a declaration of his own.

“I have received a courier of yours by mistake the other day.” MC’s brows quickly pushed together not understanding until he reached into his inner jacket pocket to pull out a cream colored envelope. It was half the size of a normal sized one, so she assumed it was notice for an event.

He spoke in his usual monotone, face void of emotion, “Congrats.” MC sneered lightly at him and his odd, casual diction before reaching across and snatching the letter out of his slender fingers.

The glossy waxed seal on the back was the first thing her eyes set a hold of. Fancy.

“Why'd this come to you anyway?” Her finger dipped into the slit and slid between the fold to break the seal. Her pointer jerked as she felt the laminated fold slice into her skin but ignored it.

“Assistant Kang believes there was a mix up in mail from when some of your documents were being sent to your office here.”

“Typical…” MC muttered under her breath and slid the thick piece of parchment from the confines of the envelope.

A harsh, shallow inhale of breath was all MC showed of the inner storm that brewed beneath her skin after she laid eyes on the parties the engagement belonged to.

“MC?” Jumin inquired, voice tilting at the end of her name. Of course her little misstep didn't go unnoticed by his trained senses.

“Allergies. Probably from your hairy cat.” Her eyes ran across the scripted font twice- thrice over with secret, unbelieving eyes. Running over them once more, her brain finally registered and it clicked. Her blood pumped icy hot and her thumbnail made a dent into the textured paper.

Sucking in a more quieter breath through her slightly parted lips, MC pulled in the reigns on her emotions.

She casually tossed the envelope with the invitation half out onto the table before her.

“Wedding.”

“So it seems.”

“Guess I'll have to get a gift now…” she stared at the scraps left in her bowl, and an immediate wave of nausea overcame her. Her hand peaked over the edge of the table to move it slowly aside from her view as inconspicuously as she could. “What a pain.”

“If you’d like, I have a professional gift shopper I can put you in touch with,” Jumin aided.

She glanced up and gave the smallest of smiles however wry it was. “Thanks, Jumin.” He merely nodded.

“I will have Assistant Kang pass the information along to your secretary.”

Another moment then, “Would you mind going with me?”

“I assume you mean to the wedding.”

She thought a moment.

“I'm not sure about that yet.” She crossed her legs under the table. “There is a dinner though…”

“If my schedule allows.”

“Eui won't mind?” MC sarcastically questioned, half joking.

“I'm assisting a friend. Eui, will not mind.” Her face sobered, mildly surprised at his words. She had never heard Han Jumin actually label their relationship before. MC let out a low chuckle.

It certainly explained the lack of snark towards her about the wedding invitation. He probably already worked out that she was discreetly unhappy about the idea of attending.

“What is the date of occasion?” he inquired taking a sip from his water glass.

She glanced down hoping to catch a peak of the date with what was exposed. No such luck. The envelope cut right across the information.

She stuck a finger out and reluctantly pushed the invite out further then retracted her digit after the day was exposed. Her eyes flickered to the now smeared spot of blood on the corner of the cream parchment.

“January... 5th.”

He gave a low hum then, “I apologize. I have a meeting in Dubai. Usually I would not hesitate-"

“No, no, Jumin,” MC waved her hand in front of her, “The sentiment alone is meaningful enough.” She gave him a tiny, earnest smile. “Thank you.”

“Um,” V’s voice was so characteristically soft, MC was surprised she actually caught it. “I would be happy to attend with you- that is, if you wouldn't mind having me instead? I know I'm a far cry from someone like Jumin.”

She almost went jaw-slacked. Maybe she would have too if it wouldn't have been so out of character for her. What she couldn't help was the slight widening of her eyes, but she maintained composure, only slipping enough for herself to notice.

“Nonsense. I'm flattered you'd be willing to put up with me. I'd be delighted to accept your offer.”

His hand tugged on the edge of the sleeve of his sweater. “O-oh, it's not that big of a deal.” He smiled awkwardly and tried to brush off.

“Seems like things have worked out smoothly then. Actually, this is perfect.” Jumin looked at his friend. “I have a favor to ask, V.”

Said man’s face visibly perked and head tilted in wonder. “Really? I wonder what. You hardly ask of anything. You know I'd be willing to do anything for you, Jumin.”

“I had a feeling you'd say something like this. Though, it is only right to ask. Would you mind looking after Elizabeth the 3rd while I am abroad?” V smiled, not awkward or forced like before but with a soft, brilliant radiance MC was sure made the Sun jealous.

“Of course. It's not even a question for me.”

“Why don't you just hire some professional cat sitter? You hire everyone else for everything,” MC questioned with a quirk in her brow.

“Elizabeth the 3rd is too precious for just anyone to look after her. What if they see her incandescent beauty and true worth then decide to kidnap her for themselves? I would never forgive myself.”

“Can’t Eui look after her? Or better yet, bring the thing with you.”

“Elizabeth the 3rd is not a ‘thing’,” he corrected before answering her questions. “Eui is accompanying me to Dubai, and Elizabeth the 3rd greatly dislikes sand. It would not bode well for her health to be around it for four sequential days in a row.” MC simply rolled her eyes at the reply.

“Eui’s going?” V asked to which Jumin nodded in affirmative. “Oh, this must have been what Hae Jin was talking about,” he muttered then suddenly frowned. “But she told me Eui said you guys were going to be gone for the whole week.”

“Hm, perhaps she misheard me. I will make sure to inform her again.”

“Well, it's good I learned of it sooner. I wanted to have dinner with the four of us after the holidays and before the party.” He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and MC’s browns lingered on the hand, noticing it was the same one that was previously injured. Oddly, she felt disappointed to see the bandage wasn't in its place anymore but inwardly bemoaned at her patheticness.

“I'm sure Eui will enjoy that,” Jumin agreed.

“Sounds fun, can I come too?” She smirked, eyes mischievously pointed at Jumin's face watching as the corner of his mouth pulled down hard then quickly set back into its normal, neutral line.

V smiled her way. “Of course!” Her smirk shied a bit at the sincerity and delighted tone of his voice. Jumin set his eyes on his friend.

“V." The blue-haired man looked in his direction once more, eyes glittering in wait. “Never-mind,” he almost breathed out. Her smirk came back in full at how fast he wilted with those big, blue eyes staring directly at him.

“I'm only kidding, cat-daddy,” MC shrugged in jest, and V’s eyes widened at the nickname before a small laugh slipped past his lips. The brunet’s face remained impassive and indecipherable as his eyes bore into hers.

“Oh! J-jumin, I apologize.” The photographer put both hands up to his mouth to smother anymore laughs on an escapade.

Her eyes softened, and smirk turned smile as she observed the male's reaction. “Is there a rule that says no one can laugh at Han Magnificent Jumin?”

“Magnificent Jumin,” V repeated with reminiscent fondness. “Yes, my friend, Han Jumin, is indeed magnificent,” he spoke riantly, with one-hundred percent earnestness.

She looked between the two males with a curious face. It was clear to her that they had a friendship that ran deep, and it wasn't until she was finally in the presence of the two did it truly click. The camaraderie and ease of their relationship was fluid enough to make others jealous; it was aweing. She wondered why she felt a twinge of deep melancholy watching the two because the sight of Jumin almost smiling due to something his friend had told him made her feel something akin to satisfaction.

Her lips pressed together when she noticed she was starting to feel a lot of extra and abnormal emotions ever since the joint project with C&R.

Her hand slid into the opening of her purse, fingers hesitant before decisively grasping her card holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Chairman Han tapped into his inner Iroh or something reading back on it, haha. His character is like a half blank canvas though, so I'm cool wit it.  
> Also, I'll give a shout out to Rika. Happy birthday! It's on Saturday, and Cheritz surprised me so much the other day when I opened the app to see the new login screen. Rika's super pretty. The chatrooms (excluding the one with Jihyun because that was shady as heck) with Rika in them are really cute actually. I always though post-'off the hinges' Rika was really funny and relatable.  
> Thank you for sticking with me and happy reading!  
> ~WAC

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm writing this MC I find her sometimes to be agitating, haha, but I've grown to like her as a whole. I wanted to make her different than other MCs; though, now that she's so developed, I was worried if I should just use an OC name instead? I dunno, I also like the idea of a flawed and selfish MC, so I'd appreciate some feedback on how well you read her :)  
> Thanks a lot for reading and look forward to more in the near future.  
> The tone might not seem so awful now, but "HEAVY ANGST" is the goal here, lolol.  
> Happy reading!  
> ~WAC


End file.
